<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Assassins by Stoll_mydam_heart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317548">Assassins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoll_mydam_heart/pseuds/Stoll_mydam_heart'>Stoll_mydam_heart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Percy Jackson and the Olympians &amp; Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood and Violence, F/M, Strap in folks youre in for a ride, Suggestive Themes, it’s my quarantine i get to choose the coping mechanism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>39,992</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoll_mydam_heart/pseuds/Stoll_mydam_heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Percy first meets Annabeth, he is entranced by every aspect. They get together and everything goes great, that is until they find out who the other is...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey people, I’m so excited for this FF I’ve had this idea for a while and I’m glad I’m finally posting it. Enjoy heh heh<br/>The first two chapters are pretty short but they get longer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Percy kneeled in the smoking remains of the building, holding himself as his entire body shook. No tears had shown up yet, but they were coming. His legs gave and he collapsed, his entire body aching from the violent sobs escaping his lips. He didn’t try to stop them. It was his fault. Eventually, he ran out of tears, but dry sobs still racked his body. He wasn't sure how long he sat there but by the time he looked up, first light was already breaking. His entire mind was filled with one question he’d been answering for all night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <em>
    <span>What have I done?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>:_______CHAPTER 1_______:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth had only one thought on her mind as she sped down the highway.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
  <span>Revenge. Sweet, cold-blooded revenge. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you worked for a group of assassins, it was a constant thought in the back of your mind but today, it was biting full force. The previous day Annabeth had received word from her organization, the Titans, that one of her best friends, Piper McClean was killed in a gunfight. Everyone in the organization was highly trained and skilled, but casualties would occur more often than not. Due to their jobs, they had to make sure all traces and records of their identity didn’t lead to their gang, or else you could be dead within 5 minutes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whenever any leads were found to a real identity, they were followed like a hound dog on a raccoon. They had recently uncovered the identity of the girl who had shot Piper and Annabeth was livid. It was clearly displayed in her expression. They gathered intel on the exact location Piper’s assassin would be that day and Annabeth had been assigned to eliminate her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth drove into the parking lot of the shopping center and checked the time. Noon. She would have to wait another hour before anything would happen. Deciding to take her mind off the situation as to not blow her cover, she walked into a little coffee shop and ordered a small caramel iced coffee. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she sat and waited for her order a man walked in and looked to be about 22, her age. He had the most stunning sea-green eyes and messy jet black hair on his head that suited him. Annabeth studied him, in more ways than one. He had a slightly tensed posture as if he was waiting for something to jump at him any second, and something about his eyes were hard like they were hiding something he didn’t want to think about at the moment. Annabeth knew she wasn’t being subtle but she didn’t care. Something about this boy drew her in, from his slim toned physique to his wide, shining smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And then he looked at her. Annabeth wasn’t one to blush or turn away so she held eye contact as he made his way over and sat down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’cha staring at?” he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Something about you seems different.” She responded bluntly. He looked as if this wasn’t the answer he had expected and it gave Annabeth a little satisfaction. He quickly regained his composure.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Different as in good? Cause from over there it looked like you were checking me out.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe a little,” Annabeth said, the corners of her lips curving upward.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you like what you see?” He raised an eyebrow teasingly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you?” Annabeth asked, turning the question around. He wasn’t phased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d say the view from here is pretty nice, yeah,” he replied casually leaning back in his chair. Against her will, her face formed a full smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty nice?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, to some people.” She gave him a playful glare which made him laugh. She felt her safe phone buzz in her pocket and she slipped it out reading the message.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A.I.R.25</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed, not upset about having to complete her mission, that part she was very excited about, but having to leave the boy. His presence strangely enticed her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to go,” She said standing up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, will I see you again?” he asked, following in suit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s see what the Fates decide.” Right as she was about to walk out, she felt a hand touch her arm. Against her instincts, she didn’t try to kill the person, instead, turning around coming face to face with those beautiful, enchanting sea-green eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I at least get your name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s yours?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Percy, Percy Jackson.” She froze for a moment. Plenty of people outside of the Titans knew her name without knowing what she did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My name is Annabeth, Annabeth Chase.” She walked back to the parking lot.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I run a PJO fan Acc @stoll.mydam_heart go follow for other FF’s If you like this one, I’m supposed to post this one start of January but I was way too excited so it’s here now</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>A.I.R.15</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth quickly got in her car blocking out the windows and changed into her disguise. A brown wig with blue contacts and fake freckles splayed across the entirety of her face. She put on the sweatpants and a larger bra size, stuffing it with tissue to improve the effect before looking in the mirror. A completely different person. After applying some lipstick and mascara, she stepped out feeling satisfied. She had her gun strapped underneath her shirt and two knives against her ankles along with a poison bug. The Titans tech guy, Leo Valdez had designed a small machine that looked like a gnat. It would land on you and inject the poison into the bloodstream leaving the subject either incapacitated or dead. Annabeth had the death one. As much as she appreciated the easy disposal, there was no thrill, and for this mission, Annabeth wanted to make Pipers' killer feel her pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She headed down the block to a small alleyway and climbed up two flights of stairs, staying hidden behind a wall before grabbing her safe phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A.I.R.7</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfect. She readied herself, making sure to be aware of all her surroundings when she heard voices drift up towards where she was hiding. But not one, two. Annabeth peered over and saw the subject along with a pale, skinny, sickly-looking boy with straw-colored hair and blue eyes. Another person from the rivaling group, The Olympians. She recognized him as Octavian. Somehow he had evaded them for the longest time but not anymore. Luck seemed to be on her side. Annabeth wanted to make her time count, so using every ounce of restraint she had, she didn’t lunge at them. Instead, she took out the poison gnat and whispered the direction into it. She saw the machine fly down until she lost sight, but an annoyed grunt came from the boy. She smiled to herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One down</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Again peering over the side she zeroed in on her target. The sight of her made Annabeth’s anger boil over. She had 2 minutes before the poison took effect and Octavian would drop. She wanted to keep most missions as clean as possible so she would have to wait until the second it was over before attacking as to not have another person to watch out for, or draw attention. To pass time, she reviewed the plan in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a railing that led down to the ground. At the moment they were facing away from her so she could slide down without being seen. If there was one thing she was good at, it was being silent, no one ever saw her coming which is why she’d never gotten close to being caught. After Annabeth had finished the job, her friend, Thalia, would come to pick her up after. Normally they would be held for questioning but they knew that they were newer. Any information they had been given, the Titans had already figured out themselves. Mostly thanks to Leo. That boy was another breed of genius. He had figured out a way to bypass the codes to the Olympians files for an entire hour giving us tons of information. Any traces of them being in their files were erased so as far as the Olympians knew, the Titans had no new information. It was one of the reasons Annabeth was here. They had used that to find out who had killed Piper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The timer on her wrist read 45 more seconds. She placed herself in position and slid down the rail, unnoticed at 20 seconds. She carefully unsheathed her knife talking a few cautious steps forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>3</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>2</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>1</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodbye Rachel Elizabeth Dare</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth lunged towards the redhead as Octavian dropped, lifeless, to the floor.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Stan a good cliffhanger😌</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still kinda left it on a cliffhanger but you’ll get the details next chapter😏😏</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Gods she was beautiful</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy watched as the blonde strutted away. She held herself with a type of confidence and poise that Percy couldn’t help but admire. He sat back down at the table, eating his chocolate croissant while watching the people pass by him. He had a small hope in his chest he would see her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finishing his croissant, he got up, throwing away his trash, and heading out to his car. Grover was at his apartment, they had to go over a few things, but also, he was his best friend and he went over almost every day anyway. Grover had a key to his apartment and practically lived there, not that Percy minded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly pulled into the secluded area surrounding the building finding a spot. Across from him, he saw the white tesla. Grover had gotten it because he was very environmentally aware and concerned. He had gone to so many events about climate change and save the ocean or whatever Percy had lost count. He smiled to himself and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover was a part of the wrong organization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taking the key out of his pocket, he let himself in, walking up the stairs to the larger complex upstairs, and stepped inside. Grover was sitting on the couch, eating a plate of takeout enchiladas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Save any for me?” Grover jumped, spinning around, his features relaxing when he realized it was just Percy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey. And yeah, actually they’re on the counter.” He pointed and sure enough, another styrofoam box was waiting for him. He grabbed it, taking a seat next to Grover, and saw the lists, clipboards, and pens on the coffee table. Scanning through the names on the first page he stopped on one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rachel and Octavian have an assignment? They’re too new, they’ll get themselves killed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but they needed to prove themselves, so they got a simple assignment. They’re out right now. Should be back in a few hours.” Percy groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, I don’t like them. Rachel keeps trying to shove herself on to me. When she gets back, she’ll probably be bragging about her little mission, trying to impress me or something. When she accidentally shot the McClean girl it’s all she talked about. And then Octavian…” They shared a knowing look. Octavian was just a pain in the ass, and very few people tolerated him. The organization had recruited him because he was eager and ready to prove his loyalty, though, since he'd gotten there all he had done was point out what he considered flaws and how he could make it better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It took a lot of effort not to laugh. The thing about him was that he was strangely persuasive. The assignment Rachel and Octavian had been given was simple. Track the signal to its source. Not hard, and something all the new recruits had to do, but still dangerous. It was in a more rural area of town and the Titans had been keeping a close watch on everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Olympians were good, but their main tech guy, Beckendorf, had been having a hard time focusing since his girlfriend, Silena had died at the hands of a Titan. Since then their signal had been growing weaker, and they hadn’t been able to dig up as much information as usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I’ve been scouting and I found a few people.” Grover picked up the list and flipped a few pages. “This is Will Solace. He may look all happy but boy is he bitter. He’s great at medicine and we could use him as a medic.” Percy nodded. He checked his profile and found a picture of a blonde with bright, sky blue eyes and a cheery smile. Not their usual person, but you never knew what someone was capable of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus, Percy trusted Grover. He had a talent for finding people and almost all of them had been good choices. Grover had joined The Olympians before Percy but had recruited him. Grover wouldn’t kill a fly unless he had to. All the required training was done, so if need be he could defend himself but he was better left off the field.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, anyone else.” He scrunched his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I found a few but I’m not sure about them yet so no. I can’t believe you convinced Zeus to give you a break.” A small smile formed on Percy’s lips. After his last assignment, he had convinced the head of the Olympians to give him a break from working. Discovering the identity of one of the Titans leaders was not an easy task. Atlas had been eliminated a week later, and Percy was congratulated and allowed an extended break. How long it was going to last he was unsure of, but he was going to enjoy it as long as he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One is better than none, and we do need more medics.” They both held a small moment of silence for their lost lives.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grover’s safe phone buzzed and he picked it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They need me back at base, new people coming in. You wanna come? No one is going to know you when you get back, people won’t be scared.” Percy let a small laugh out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I get back, everyone will still be afraid, I haven’t lost my edge.” Grover rolled his eyes as he walked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, Perce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, G-Man.” Percy’s reputation in the Olympians was sinister. It was about as infamous as another agent at the Titans. They knew it was a girl, just as the Titans knew Percy was a boy, but that was about as much information they had on the two. The Olympians called the girl the Menace. She was truly terrifying. They had never had any leads on her because she was silent and deadly as a snake. Never leaving a trace of evidence besides a note or the body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy wasn't sure exactly what his reputation was with the Titans, but he was sure it wasn’t good. All he knew was that they called him the Demon. Anyone stuck in a room with him, felt the power he radiated. The aura of a killer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished his food, and turned on the tv, hoping for a peaceful day when his safe phone buzzed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Menace, O-RED</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come to station</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>So much for peace. Although he had been released from assignments, he still was called for investigations.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On my way.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey hey so I’m probably going to be posting a chapter about once a week starting from now, the chapters are longer now though</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️ TRIGGER WARNING ⚠️<br/>This is a darker chapter, it’s violent and it’s bloody and it’s descriptive, just though I’d be safe and put one just in case. Anyways enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Annabeth whipped the knife, lodging it in Rachel’s leg and she collapsed, gasping in surprise. Annabeth quickly launched herself on top of the girl giving her no chance of escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too easy</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel’s eyes widened in panic, then set with a seething anger as she struggled to escape her grip. It was pointless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here to kill me? Just do it.” A cold, unsettling smile overtook Annabeth’s face making Rachel shiver.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what I'm here for. I’m not here to show you mercy though. You killed my friend, and I’m here to make sure you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wish </span>
  </em>
  <span>I just killed you. I’m going to make you suffer the way Piper did. Gasping for breath as her organs slowly failed her.” As she talked, she slipped another knife from her ankle and started tracing small lines on her neck, breaking the skin leaving little trails of red, the color of her hair, dripping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel's breath picked up and she strained harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Struggling only makes it worse,” she whispered, digging the knife deeper. Annabeth moved her hand away, placing the knife next to Rachel’s head, a clear display of dominance that Rachel was in no position to attack her. She reached back, placing her hand on the hilt of the one lodged into Rachel’s leg. Gently grabbing hold, she quickly twisted the knife, severing an artery, causing Rachel to scream as she yanked it out, leaving another trail of red seeping from her leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Rachel did stop struggling. She looked defeated like she had accepted what was about to happen. It made Annabeth angry. She got up, off Rachel standing up leaving one of the knives next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or maybe you think you might have a fighting chance?” Annabeth teased. Rachel picked it up, struggling to stand. This is what Annabeth wanted. A fight. Rachel lunged at her with surprising agility for being so new and injured, but Annabeth had years of experience on her and no injuries.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Easily sidestepping the attack, Annabeth caught Rachel's wrist on the point of her favorite dagger and pushed up. Rachel quickly withdrew her hand, now bleeding. Meanwhile, Annabeth didn’t have a scratch on her and was casually circling, enjoying herself. Rachel knew she was outmatched. It was clear in the way she carried herself, slightly hunched back, while Annabeth emanated a powerful, intimidating aura of, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m going to make you suffer</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No disguise? That’s a really big mistake. Too bad you won’t live long enough to correct it.” Rachel’s expression was one of pure fury and she went in for another attack. That was what Annabeth had hoped. When it came to anger there was no rhyme or reason to the attack, pure force with no thinking. She once again, blocked Rachel’s hit reverberating in her top half, and locked the hilts, twisting up so she was now disarmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A faint engine sounded in the background.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To avoid being caught, Annabeth quickly jumped forward, slitting Rachel’s throat and her body dropped to the floor. Picking up her knife, she sprinted around the corner, disappointed she didn’t have more time, but at least she’d accomplished what she had intended to do. No witnesses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tentative voice called out, “Daisy?” Annabeth recognized the voice as Thalia. She came around into view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ruined it, I was having fun.” Thalia shook her head, eyeing the people on the ground, surveying the mess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look like you had some time.” Annabeth rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, whatever we need to clean up before someone gets here. I know I'm not usually messy but…” Thalia nodded her head in understanding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let's do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…………………………………………….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The process was quick. They used what Leo had deemed a bleach bomb. It stuck to a center point and expanded covering a 8-foot diameter, washing the floor leaving no evidence to trace the crime back to them. Using gloves so there would be no fingerprints, Annabeth sat the two upright against a wall, shutting their eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rachel was covered in her blood, the crimson lines still dripping where she had gotten a good hit and Octavion looked as if he fell asleep. She almost felt bad. Annabeth quickly got out a sticky note and a pen leaving a note that said,</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>oops </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Love the Menace</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Sticking it to the forehead of the redhead, she peeled off her gloves, carrying them to the car. She hopped in with Thalia, throwing them into a burn box. No evidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Feel a little better?” Thalia asked as she drove away. It was best to get out and away as soon as possible. Titans and Olympians had eyes everywhere so it never took long for either group to discover a body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you hate me if I said yes?” A thin smile grew on Thalia’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I wouldn’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then much better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t call you the Menace for nothing.” She rolled her eyes as she sped down the highway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Didn’t Reyna have an assignment today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia’s features looked strained and worried at the mention of the name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It wasn’t too dangerous, she’ll make it back okay.” Her forced casual tone was inherently obvious to Annabeth. The two had been exchanging flirty encounters and Annabeth, along with most of the organization knew they had feelings for the other, both just wouldn’t admit it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” Thalia said, trying to take her mind of Reyna’s situation, “did anything happen before Rachel?” She thought for a moment, remembering Percy and his mysterious green eyes at the coffee shop. She wanted to tell her but something held her back. It was a gut feeling and Annabeth never ignored her intuition.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing really. I got a coffee, that was nice.” Thalia cracked a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eventful.” Annabeth nodded in response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope I get a break as my next assignment. That or an easy one,” Annabeth said, breaking the comfortable silence that had settled over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we all want a break, but if you ask I’m sure they wouldn’t mind too much. You’re one of, if not the best there, and if they say no I can vouch for you. I’m sure Luke wouldn’t mind either.” Annabeth’s mind wandered to the sandy blonde-haired boy. She, Thalia, and Luke had joined at the same time. Over time, they had grown insanely close, and Luke had taken a special interest in Annabeth. Although, Luke was 5 years older than her, making him 27. Annabeth had never seen any romantic aspects in their relationship, to her, it was simply platonic, and that’s what she had assumed Luke had seen it as. Not so much anymore. He would intentionally wrap his arm around her waist, or around her shoulder, make hugs longer, and leave his fingers lingering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth found she didn’t mind it very much, in fact, it fascinated her that Luke could take any special interest in her, though there was a part of her that thought it was unprofessional, but also just wrong. The rest of the ride back to base was spent in comfortable silence, but Annabeth found her mind wandering to the boy from the coffee shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she got her break, she was going to find him again</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Maybe this wasn’t as bad as I though but for me it felt a little ~aggressive~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Percy drove up to the alleyway and found the bodies of Octavian, and Rachel Dare prodded up against a wall. There was fresh blood on Rachel's body from multiple cuts and gashes all over her body. He internally felt a pang of sympathy, that had to have been painful. There was a bright pink sticky note on her forehead. Percy walked closer and saw that it read</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oops</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Love the Menace</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn’t her usual job. This girl had been out for revenge and it was clear. As Percy examined the bodies, more cars started showing up, all from the Olympians. His buddy Jason walked over clapping a hand on his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Menace?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Menace,” Percy confirmed. Jason studied the scene before turning back to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She wanted revenge, probably for killing the Piper girl.” Percy slowly nodded. He had come to the same conclusion. Across the alley they heard footsteps and tensed, only to find their medic, Kayla Knowles approaching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, help me get them, we need to perform an autopsy.” The two boys helped lift the bodies into the black van, and they drove back to one of the bases.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…………………………………………….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was poisoned, though I’m not sure how. There aren't any signs of broken skin and there aren’t any traces in his mouth or nose.” In the morgue, Percy was listening as Kayla explained, while the new recruit, Will watched. Will seemed intimidated in their presence, which wasn’t unusual, but still gave Percy an air of superiority.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s pretty obvious how Rachel died,” Percy said with a small laugh. They had cleaned the blood off her body, but now you could see the full extent of the damage done. In the spirit of sparing detail, it wasn’t pretty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s about all we have, for now, now get out I need to run more tests.” They began to file out but Kayla stopped them, pulling Will out of the line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not, you. If you’re going to be in this area, you need to learn how things work.” Will straightened and nodded with a determined look in his eye. They shut the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t pretty,” Jason commented while they walked back out to the central area, where a few people were milling around, minding their own business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to have nightmares about that, she’s ruthless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think she wasn’t done, it seems like she wanted to take her time but slit her throat last second thinking she was about to be found. From all the cuts, it looks like she was playing it out, but I don’t think she would’ve killed her easily. It looks like Rachel was bleeding out.” Jason looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s why you both are infamous. You have the same mind.” Percy shot a glare at Jason and he put his arms up in surrender. “Just saying.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.” Percy paused. “What do you think of the new kid, Will.” Jason pondered for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He seems okay, it’s still early so you never know. Kayla said he’s really good. Once we get him through basic defense he could be really useful.” Percy slowly nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess. He seems so happy but also terrified at the same time. Does a good job of hiding it, but I can still see it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I noticed it too. Most people here are scared of you, Perce.” Percy already knew this. It gave him a sense of satisfaction, that he was highly respected, but also feared. A small smile made its way to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we have nothing better to do, and that took like 3 hours, wanna go get something to eat?” Percy’s stomach rumbled in agreement, leaving them both laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>……………………………………….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived at a little restaurant a few blocks down and sat waiting for their food. They had decided to just get takeout and bring it back to Percy’s place to just hang out for a little while. After today they all needed a minute to cool off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy heard the door swinging open and closed, the swish of the air, letting in the humid heat of the August air. Every time the heat touched his skin, he wanted to shiver. He hated humidity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Order 17?” Percy walked up with Jason, each grabbing their respective bag and headed towards the door. It was opaque, so neither person saw the other there when it slid open and Percy ran headfirst into the girl from the cafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Percy?” Annabeth was a little more than surprised. She silently thanked the gods for the stroke of luck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, hey.” His friend looked back and forth between them, trying to place the connection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. This is Jason, Jason, Annabeth.” Jason stuck his hand out and Annabeth accepted with a firm, but friendly handshake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never heard of Annabeth,” Jason commented with a slight smirk on his face. Percy’s cheeks grew a faint red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just met her today at a coffee shop this morning.” Jason nodded, his mouth opening in an, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ahh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’ll meet you in the car.” He walked behind Annabeth and a moment later, Percy’s face turned scarlet. Annabeth assumed he had winked and mouthed something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened, Jackson? This morning you were all confident and now you’re a blushing mess.” Her face grew into a wider smile as he tried to regain his composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason is just a pain in the ass, how have things been, since it’s been so long? You seem to be in a better mood.” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Observant</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she noted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just had an iffy morning, seems you turn softer the later the day gets.” Annabeth was trying to get him to blush again, but it had a different outcome than expected.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soft isn’t a word most people would describe me as. You really want to see, meet me tomorrow downtown.” Annabeth blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did he just ask me out?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s your number?” Annabeth asked, barely missing a beat. Percy grinned and the exchange was made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice running into you again,” Annabeth said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was, see you tomorrow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Annabeth</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He emphasized her name in a way that made her toes curl. He walked out the door and for a moment, Annabeth forgot why she even came here. He disoriented her in a way that was horrible for someone who had to constantly be on her toes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and got in line, getting a bunch of Mac-N-Cheese for Reyna, Thalia, and herself. After waiting for her food, it was ready and she picked it up, heading back to her penthouse at the top of her apartment building. Being an assassin paid well, although Annabeth often had people over since the place would leave her feeling lonely more often than not. She enjoyed free time and being alone, but there was only so much she could take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Exiting the elevator, and opening the door, she heard the two girls laughing as they threw pillows at each other. Only them together ever had them smiling and laughing so much. Around pretty much everyone else, they maintained a strong badass persona that left more than a few at the agency cowering, especially if they were in a room together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Food,” Annabeth said, walking in and setting it on the table. They ran over, arguing about who had won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was me, I got more hits.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn't, you were practically buried.” Annabeth walked over to the now pillowless couch and sat down with her bowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as she loved the two, she regretted inviting them both over. She always got stuck as a third wheel. Her phone buzzed. She picked it up, looking at the number, and saw that it was Percy. All it said was hey. She was strangely nervous. Talking to guys had always come easy to her, especially in person but with Percy, he flirted back, hard. She enjoyed the few minutes of banter they had but now, for the first time, she wasn’t sure what to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>(Annabeth)Hey seaweed brain </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Percy) what’s with the nickname</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That attached already??? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Annabeth) In your dreams Jackson</span>
</p><p>
  <span>think you have something better </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Percy)wise girl </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Annabeth)how insulting</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m offended </span>
</p><p>
  <span><br/>(Percy)enjoying yourself? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Annabeth)just a little</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, why are you texting? You invited us over,” Thalia said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I came in and you were having a pillow fight without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well then, you wanna join?” Reyna chucked a pillow at her head and she ducked, jumping up and grabbing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on.” Annabeth forgot about the phone lying on the couch as the girls attacked each other. Percy sent a few more texts before giving up, ending with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>goodnight Wise Girl, hope I see you tomorrow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Annabeth saw the text a few hours later after the girls had exhausted themselves. The penthouse was a mess but Annabeth couldn’t have cared less. She had fun. Thalia poked at her almost full bowl of now lukewarm mac-n-cheese.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cold,” she complained.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Microwave it,” Reyna and Annabeth said at the same time. They shared a grin as Annabeth turned on the TV, flipping through channels until she found the beginning of </span>
  <span>Captain America: The First Avenger</span>
  <span>. She knew that it was one they would all agree on so she made popcorn and sat down next to the two as the movie started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>………………………………………</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The movie had ended and Thalia and Reyna left at around 1 AM. Annabeth sat up and saw the goodnight text from a few hours ago. She felt a little pang of guilt that she hadn't responded, but she also hadn’t seen it.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Goodnight Percy, maybe you will</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth knew that Percy probably wasn’t the type of person who was teased. He seemed like the type of person who got what he wanted, and Annabeth was the type of person who liked games. Relentless teasing was her love language. She plugged her phone into a charger and laid down with an oddly giddy excited feeling for tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There’s ✨sexual tension✨</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I want a break. Doesn’t have to be super long, but I’ve been working for you for 3 years now and am one of your best agents. I haven't had a break since I first started, and you can call me back in at any time you want. I just need some time.” The Titan leader, Kronos sat at the front of the room, eyeing Annabeth with a cold, calculating stare which Annabeth’s eyes matched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This would be an indefinite leave?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Until I am needed back. I don’t mean an average mission, you and I both know there are plenty of well-trained agents more than happy to complete those.” Kronos leaned forward, his gold eyes locked on Annabeth’s gray. Molten lava against a raging storm. Anyone looking in those eyes could see Annabeth was going to get what she wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned back with a resigned sigh. “Fine, but the moment we call you back, you come back understood?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir.” She had to fight back a small smile from forming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dismissed.” Annabeth nodded and swiftly walked out to the hallway where Thalia was waiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t dead,” she noted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got my break.” Thalia’s face broke into a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good for you, and no one had to threaten him either.” Annabeth rolled her eyes as they walked out into the open evening air. There was a crispness to it, a warning of the coming fall. A few leaves fluttered down on the pavement in an array of warm neutrals, adjusting, adapting to the changing season.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adapt to survive</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t you say you had to go somewhere today?” Annabeth remembered her little unofficial date with Percy. She checked her phone and saw she had two hours until she had to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I actually need to go get ready.” Thalia eyed her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still think you should tell me where you’re going, just in case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take care of myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even the best have their faults. Be safe.” Thalia waved and walked in the opposite direction, back inside as Annabeth left for her penthouse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked into the empty living area, glad she had decided to pick everything up earlier. They had decided they would meet up at a well known, fancy restaurant so Annabeth had to dress the part. The last time she had seen him, he had been off guard, mostly due to his friend, but Annabeth wanted to make sure she had the upper hand once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sorting through her closet, she found a black bodycon dress that went up to about mid-thigh. Putting it on, she found a silver bracelet and styled her hair into an intricate half up, half down braid, that left the bottom of her hair hanging loose around her bare shoulders. Stepping into the mirror, she studied herself, and with a satisfied smile, she stepped away grabbing her purse. On the way out, she picked up a special necklace Leo had made. It was shaped like a sun, but the points were razor-sharp and poisoned. If anything happened, she’d be able to defend herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped out, locked the door, and drove down, disappointed in herself that she was a few minutes late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Madame?” Annabeth looked towards the valet and stepped out of the car, handing her keys over and walking towards the restaurant. As usual, it was crowded with couples waiting outside. Then she saw him. His dark hair had been somewhat styled and his eyes were as bright and piercing as ever. He was in a fitted black suit, showing off his physique. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Holy Hera</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind began to wander and she shook her head. As his head looked around, she thought she saw a flicker of disappointment in his eyes. Annabeth wove through the crowd coming up behind him before tapping on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Jackson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re late Cha-” His voice faltered as he took Annabeth in. His eyes raked over her body, taking everything in before finally meeting her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look-not horrible,” he choked out. She rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The double-take you did says otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’re seeing things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you certainly saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>something.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She whispered, stepping closer. His eyes trailed back down settling on her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don't look bad yourself Jackson.” Annabeth stepped back, cutting the tension, though it was still very much alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw him swallow and smirked. Percy seemed to ignore it, regaining his confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we?” He nodded his head towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lead the way.” Annabeth hooked her arm around his and they walked inside with such a strong aura of power, a few people stopped and stared. Alone they drew attention with the way they carried themselves. But together, they were a symbol of importance, giving them priority among the others.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reservation under the name Jackson?” The hostess fumbled with her fingers on the keys looking for the name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes right this way.” The hostess led them to a private table in the back, on shaky legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your waiter will arrive shortly.” They nodded and the woman walked away with urgency like she was afraid to be in their presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re afraid of you,” Annabeth said, watching her walk away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did tell you people wouldn’t describe me as soft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you seemed to have another slip up a few minutes back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It seems to be a common thing around only you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess I’m special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gazed into her eyes with such a strong look of desire Annabeth gripped the side of her chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess you are.” They stayed there, each one not willing to break the electrically charged moment. Annabeth’s skin itched to lean forward but she held herself back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>From the side, a waiter squeaked in an attempt to clear his throat. Annabeth broke the gaze, looking over to see a young boy, looks of about 20.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can come back if you aren’t ready.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ready?” Percy hadn’t taken his eyes off her, and her skin burned as if it knew exactly where his gaze was pointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and they both recited their orders, keeping a light conversation as the dinner went by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the end, they ended up splitting the check, both refusing to let the other pay and walked out into the chilly night air. Unknowingly to Annabeth, she shivered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” Percy slipped off the suit jacket, placing it around her arms. She inhaled the scent of the sea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should just keep it, we’re leaving anyway.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I want to have a reason to see you again.” Annabeth stared back into his eyes. They were dark, stormy, and filled with lust.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I guess I’ll see you later.” Percy, wrapped an arm around her waist, leaning down to slowly kiss her jaw. Her breath hitched and her heart started thumping. He slowly pulled away, leaving little space between their lips. She noticed that he was breathing just as hard she was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you later Annabeth.” He stayed a moment longer before to both of their disappointment, pulling back. His eyes watching her until her car disappeared.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have finals and a huge group project so forgive me if my posting gets a little weird</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Percy was getting dressed up once again. They had been going out for a little while, having made it official the day after their unofficial date. Annabeth had wanted to go back to the same restaurant since she’d loved it so much and Percy wasn’t going to say no. All of their dates had been sexually charged. The air surrounding them was suffocatingly thick, only growing more so as they would flirt through the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth had started coming over to Percy’s place, and sometimes, Percy to Annabeth’s. After a date, they would either leave, or one would go with the other, and they would mess around, playing video games or watching tv until it eventually got really late, and they would go home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Technically, they hadn’t kissed yet. The cheek, forehead, hand, jaw, neck sure. Most of them were to get a rise out of the other. But for both of them, they were afraid that if they finally had a real kiss, they wouldn’t be able to stop it before it grew into something else. Not that either would’ve necessarily minded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every kiss was savored, lingering, and intimate, staying close for an extended period before finally moving away. Each wanting more, but never acting on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy grabbed a new suit, this time he had a bowtie. Annabeth had made it clear, without actually saying it, that his messy, disheveled hair was something she loved. He had made it a point to not style his hair and just let it be whenever they would hang out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one knew what Percy did during his evenings. Jason and Grover had asked, but all he said was that he went out. Jason had inquired about Annabeth but he had said it didn’t work out. Something had told him it would be best to have no one know of their relationship. He wasn’t sure why he felt that way, but he decided to go with his instinct, after all, it had kept him alive this long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He arrived at Annabeth’s building, walking to the door with flowers in his hand. He knocked on the door a few times before getting a text from Annabeth saying the door was open and asking him to wait inside. Testing the knob, it was unlocked, so he stepped inside, locking the door behind him and setting the flowers on the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that you, Percy?” Annabeth called from upstairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, just give me a minute.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take as long as you need.” Percy sat on the counter, patiently waiting. After about 5 minutes, he heard footsteps coming downstairs and he stood up, turning so he could grab the flowers. When he turned back around, Annabeth was already only a few steps behind him. She was fast and quiet, he seldom heard her coming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes met her and he forgot how to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He studied everything about her, trying to memorize every detail. She was wearing a stunning midnight blue dress with a sheer, sparkly blue layer over top. Along with the dress, she had matching heels, and a gold necklace and bracelet. The dress hugged her figure in a way that left little to the imagination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes trailed, lingering over every part of her body as he stepped closer, pressing his lips to her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he murmured against her warm skin. He felt her stiffen ever so slightly, pulse quickening under his lips and smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything you wanna tell me? We don’t have to go out…” He started trailing kisses along the edge of her jaw and he felt her breath become unsteady. Annabeth pulled her head back and looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going out, Percy.” She tried for a stern look but her eyes were still dazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go then.” They found a vase for the flowers, then she laced her fingers through his as they headed for the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The drive was quiet, but comfortable as Percy played with Annabeth's fingers, lifting and turning her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They arrived, leaving the car with the valet, and stepped inside. Like before, their attention was demanded, even more so now than before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, welcome, do you h-have a reservation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Under Jackson,” Annabeth said. The hostess typed the name in and nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You reserved the p-private skyline view?” Percy nodded as Annabeth’s head turned toward him in disbelief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right this way.” Percy followed, Annabeth at his side as they were brought up to the private area. The sun had already set and New York’s city lights illuminated everything, flashing all different colors, turning the night sky into a dark purple, rather than black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your server will be with you shortly.” The hostess rushed out, leaving the two of them alone. Percy untangled their fingers and put his arm around her waist drawing her close until they were pressed together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth’s eyes hadn’t left the glass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy this is-I can’t believe you did this.” A small laugh escaped his mouth and he kissed the top of her head lovingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither can I. Everything is already paid for so, get whatever you want.” She took a step back, eye wide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy, this must’ve cost a fortune!” He shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Doesn’t matter, you’re happy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you said you weren’t soft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Things don’t seem to apply with you.” He grabbed her hand, pressing a light kiss to her knuckles before pulling the seat back for her. After she was seated, he took his own seat, listening to Annabeth ramble about the architecture of the city. He loved the way her eyes brightened and she became more animated as she talked. They ordered, and their food arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After stuffing themselves until they couldn’t eat anymore, their server left them alone. Everything was paid for, they just had to leave. They stood up, Annabeth taking one last look at the skyline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for this, so much, it really means the world to me.” She turned and looked at him with a different kind of look in her eyes. Percy stared back with the same expression and even though neither of them said it, they both knew they were in love.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back to my place?” Percy asked, placing his hand on the small of her back</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Back to your place.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️WARNING⚠️ steamy steamy chapter, nothing explicit but it’s very suggestive and all that so viewer discretion is advised</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Percy held the door open as they walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we watch a movie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your pick.” She grinned and grabbed the remote, flipping through titles as Percy took off his shoes and grabbed Annabeth’s, setting them off to the side. When he looked back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>A Star is Born</span>
  </em>
  <span> was about to play. She gave a sheepish smile, but he knew she loved romance movies. He sat down next to her as the movie began to play. Annabeth snuggled up against his side and he wrapped his arms around her as the opening song played.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…………………………………………….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was about halfway, and Percy was hungry. He shifted and Annabeth moved with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just wanted a snack.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I not enough?” She smiled cheekily, and he rolled his eyes standing up. He walked over to the kitchen with Annabeth trailing behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a bag of popcorn, placing it in the microwave to the time he usually set it to, as the song “Always Remember Us This Way” started to play faintly in the background. Annabeth held her hand out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dance with me?” He grabbed her hand and pulled her close, one hand wrapped around her waist and the other tracing circles on her hip. Lady Gaga’s voice filled the air as they swayed back and forth to the tempo. Every once in a while, he would twirl her, then pull her back in, not wanting to lose the feeling of them pressed together. He slowly lifted his hand, never leaving her, and pushed down the sleeve of her dress, leaving her shoulder exposed. He brought his head down, trailing kisses up to her neck, occasionally nipping at her skin, her breath hitching. Her head tilted further back the closer he got, allowing more access.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his head back, just far enough so he could see her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The music had all but faded away to the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just going to leave it there?” Annabeth said, slightly breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to keep going?” Annabeth brought her lips up to his jaw, leaving her own fiery trail, sending new sensations through every part of his body. She stood further up on her tiptoes, her lips brushing his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never said stop.” She pulled back, again, leaving almost no space between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their eyes locked for a moment before they both pushed forward closing the small gap in a deep, passionate kiss. Every part of Percy’s body screamed with relief, and with a new kind of want, overcoming every inch of his being. Annabeth kissed him back with just as much need, the sound of everything fading out leaving just them two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands slid to the front of his chest and she pulled him closer, then took off the suit jacket. Her hands slid down, untucking the dress shirt and she started slowly unbuttoning. They both wanted to savor it, never breaking apart, except to catch their breath going right back in, not wanting the moment to end. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As his tie came off, he grabbed her leg, hitching it on his hip, lifting her. The tip of her tongue slid across his bottom lip, setting it ablaze and he opened his mouth gladly granting access. She tugged at the roots of his hair sending a tingle to the tips of his toes. Desire intoxicated both of them, flowing through both of their veins, they were each other’s drug, addictive and impossible to quit. Percy moved his head down, tasting the skin at her neck as he walked out of the kitchen down the hall, lips never once leaving her skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy,” she breathed. He walked faster</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He set her back down and closed the door, turning around to find her with her dress half shrugged off, resting at her hips. He threw off his shirt and surged back forward, reconnecting their lips in a kiss deeper, and more desperate than before. He slid his hand down to the back of her thigh and felt something. He slipped his hand through the slit of her dress, causing her to gasp into his mouth. He felt around and grabbed the hilt of what felt like a knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reluctantly pulling away, he lifted the knife. Both of their pupils were blown so wide that a mere ring of their original color remained. They panted, out of breath and Percy’s thoughts were racing, he could barely focus on anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” he said, voice husky.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She leaned forward pressing her lips against his jaw, causing his eyes to flutter as a groan crawled up, and escaped his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A dagger.” Her hand slid down his arm, reaching for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-why do you have it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Protection, you don’t know who’s out there, besides,” she grabbed the dagger out of his hand, tossing it to the side, trailing her hand back up, resting at his belt loop. “I know you think it’s hot.” He couldn’t deny it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” he said, unable to come up with a witty remark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me.” Something inside Percy snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the sake of sparing innocence, I’ll leave the rest to the imagination, but let's just say that sparks weren’t the only thing that flew that night.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Uhh yeah</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Wow is that plot??</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rays of gold streamed in through the windows that morning. Annabeth groggily opened her eyes, scanning her surroundings. The first thing she realized was that she was in Percy’s house, on his bed, with his arms wrapped around her. Then, she remembered why.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh-OH</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face was buried in his chest. She pressed a light kiss to his collarbone and felt him stir.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning Wise Girl,” he said, voice thick with sleep, still delirious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like waking up better when you’re next to me,” he mumbled, settling further into the bed, very clearly with no intention of getting up anytime soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave a soft laugh. “Me too.” She gently untangled his arms and slid off of the bed. Her eyes searched the floor and she found one of his old oversized t-shirts and slipped it over her head, walking out, closing the door behind her. Entering the living room and kitchen, she saw the remnants of the night before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A bag of cold popcorn was still waiting in the microwave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kicked the suit jacket and tie to the side, blushing as the details came back to her. After having spent so much time here, she knew where everything was. She made a pot of coffee, pouring some for herself in a mug before stepping to the large window and watching the sunrise, resting her elbows on the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The setting was serene and relaxing. Annabeth could hear the faint blare of car horns and birds chirping, two extremes somehow mixing into a relaxing medium.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt arms wrap around her waist from behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Percy said, kissing her neck, hitting all the tender spots where Annabeth was positive he had left marks. He rested his head in the crook of her neck with a content sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone’s sleepy,” she commented, kissing the top of his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, is there any coffee left?” She nodded and pointed to where the pot was, still half full. He poured some for himself, before returning to where he was, holding Annabeth from behind as she stared out the window.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you steal my shirt?” He seemed to have just noticed what she was wearing. She gave a small laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured you wouldn’t mind.” She finished her coffee, placing it off to the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind,” he said, raising his head slightly, grabbing her ear lobe in between his teeth, lightly tugging.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy,” she chided, eliciting a groan when she moved away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have to shower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll join you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy!” She shoved him as he grinned, taking another sip of his coffee. She left the room, grabbing a towel before stopping and turning back around, slightly embarrassed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy?” He looked over with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t have anything to wear?” She pouted and he left for his room, bringing back a clean pair of sweatpants and a shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t have you walking back out in that dress, what would the neighbors think.” She rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To quote you, make me.” She smacked him with his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go finish your coffee.” He gave a little salute. And walked back to the kitchen. She went into the bathroom, taking a quick shower before stepping back out, her hair still in damp curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your turn,” she said, trying to dry her hair with the towel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you don’t wanna come?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave an exasperated sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine, your loss.” He left with a wink. She smiled as he closed the door, with a slight shake of her head. After washing out the two mugs, she sat back on the couch, turning the movie back on since they hadn’t finished it last night due to…a slight interruption.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Percy walked out, still shirtless, wearing a pair of sweatpants, “Is That All Right?” was playing. He sat next to her, and she curled into his side. Neither of them said anything as the movie continued. Percy played with her curls, his eyes rarely leaving her face. Annabeth’s eyes however were fixed on the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the final song played, a few tears slipped down her face. Percy bent down, wiping her cheek</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you crying?” She sniffled and buried her face into his chest as he pulled her closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up, Jackson.” So he did. Watching as she peeked through, to watch the screen once again. Her tears spilled over and he rubbed circles on her back.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I’ll never love again. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The song, along with the movie ended, and tears were still silently streaming from her eyes. He cupped her face and gave her a soft kiss before pulling her back into another embrace. After a little while, she sat back up, perfectly fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway,” she began. He laughed which confused her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You just were crying and now you’re fine like nothing happened.” Her face grew into a smile that said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yeah? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He shrugged and shook his head like this </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> a normal thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, her safe phone went off in her purse. A few seconds later, Percy’s phone went off. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That was weird</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth went to check hers as Percy did the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>NB-SLS N</span>
  </em>
  <span>ow (north base south left side)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows furrowed. If they had needed her, why did it seem like it was an emergency? She looked up to find Percy with a similar expression on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, could you drive me back?” He nodded, with a slight anxious crease in between his eyebrows. They drove in silence, each too preoccupied with their own thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you later?” he asked as she stepped out of the car. She nodded, leaning in to kiss him before heading inside, quickly changing, and driving down to the base.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Upon arriving, she found Luke, Thalia, and Ethan Nakamura standing outside anxiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally you’re here, the boss wants you in. He wouldn’t tell anyone.” Thalia sounded relieved but anxious for her friend’s safety. Annabeth nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be out here when you’re done.” She nodded again, walking through the doors, passing through all the security, and heading into Kronos’s private office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finally you’re here.” He had a gleam in his eye that was unsettling. What type of mission was this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Valdez!” Leo popped up, holding a file.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, this is extremely classified, you can’t tell anyone about your mission do you understand me?” Kronos held her gaze as she swore not to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great now, Leo here discovered the identity of the Demon.” Leo placed the file down, opening it up to reveal a familiar face. A feeling of dread washed over here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your mission is to find, and eliminate Percy Jackson.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Theres so much innuendo in this🙈🙈</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finding the right font is so hard</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Your assignment is to eliminate Annabeth Chase.” He slid the file in front of him and he saw her eyes searching off to the side. Annabeth was the Menace. His vision doubled and it felt like everything was spinning.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s an assassin? Not only that but the most dangerous assassin we’ve ever come across and I slept with her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh gods I’m in love with her I can’t kill her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, I’m in love with her</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That explained the dagger strapped to her thigh, which was still somewhere on the floor of his bedroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-I-you can’t give this to someone else?” He was struggling to come up with words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jackson, you’re our best agent, you’re the only one with a chance of killing her. Why do you seem so upset you’ve never been this way before what’s going on?” Zeus stepped closer, filling the air with dangerous electricity. Thunder before a storm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing sir.” Zeus took a step closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So do you think you’ll be able to carry out the task?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy sorted his mind. If he had the mission, then he could actually protect her. If he avoided her he could say that she was evasive, which wasn’t wrong. He couldn’t let her die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With newfound resolve, and a silent commitment that he was going to do everything in his power to keep her safe, he matched Zeus’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I accept my mission.” Zeus noticed his change and nodded, believing something very different from what actually was going to happen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, and remember, tell no one, not Grace, Not Underwood, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no one</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He replied with a curt nod, walking out, file in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two had made plans to meet up again. They would have to be canceled. He went back to his apartment, tossing the file on the counter and taking a deep breath. He walked into his room. The blue dress and dagger were still tossed carelessly to the side. He was worried about what she would think of him, just ignoring her and making it a point to avoid her. She would probably hate him, but he realized with sadness that it would make it easier since she would want to avoid him as well. He picked up his phone sending a quick, dry text.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can’t make it, don’t come over,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her reply was almost immediate.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He waited for more typing bubbles to appear, any questions, maybe even a call but nothing. He thought to himself, maybe she had been tipped off that they knew who she was. Then, with a greater sense of dread, he wondered if the Olympians had found out who he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both the best, meaning if either was found, their what was essentially a death sentence, would be given to the two of them since they were the only ones who stood a chance at survival. If that was the case, she would’ve wanted to get near him to get the job done. A small part in the back of his mind wondered if his theory was true if she was trying to distance herself to protect him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook the thought. She was a highly trained, deadly assassin, she would show no mercy. Percy had gone soft for her and he knew it. No matter what, he knew he wouldn’t be able to kill her if it came down to it. Another part in the back of his mind wished that he would just meet her, reveal himself, and have her kill him to release the burden of the mission. Even if that happened, it wouldn’t mean she was safe. With her identity exposed she was more vulnerable than ever before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He punched the wall, opening a hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t understand why this was so hard for him. Since he had joined, he learned that all lives were expendable, there were always more to replace the ones lost. At first, the thought had unsettled him, but then, his mom was killed. A man named Ethan Nakamura. He had gotten away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was filled with so much rage, he stormed into the base obtaining his first elimination assignment. He ended up blowing up a building, completing the job but killing 17 innocent bystanders in the process. The terrifying part was it hadn’t bothered him. His mom was innocent and she was still killed so what did it matter. They were just casualties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he ever saw Ethan Nakamura again, his head would be his. Ever since then, he hadn’t felt pity, sympathy, or any regret for what he did. He became a cold, hard, killer, constantly training until he became the best. Sure, there were his friends, but even they were slightly unsettled by his demeanor. Grover was his closest friend. The only person he’d ever remotely opened up to but even then it wasn’t much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stared at the dagger, still resting on the floor, and gingerly picked it up as if it would explode, which was very possible since that was how Silena was killed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the middle of a fight, a woman had pretended to stumble and drop her knife. Silena picked up her knife, but in contact with her flesh, it detonated and Silena was gone. Beckendorf had done a better job with recovering but it was a hard blow to him. It was a wonder he was able to find Annabeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After deciding the dagger wasn’t going to kill him, he slid it through his hands, testing out a few moves, slicing through the air. He was upset, and with a frustrated grunt, he threw the knife, with perfect accuracy, into the eye of Nemo on his poster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Nemo,” he whispered, sad he had just ruined the poster. He went online to try and buy a new one, only to find there weren’t any in stock. It did not help his mood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After relaxing for a little while, taking the time to clear his mind, he heard the front door quietly open. His entire body froze, going into kill mode. He didn’t know who it was, and if it was Annabeth, he knew that he was probably going to die, and willingly at that. Just in case, he slipped the hilt of Annabeth’s dagger into his hand, creeping through the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perce?” Grover’s tentative voice rang through the apartment. His body relaxed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m here.” He walked into the living room where Grover was closing the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time, tell me it’s you, I thought you were trying to kill me.” He held up the dagger as a reference.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not here for that today my friend. I thought we would hang out. For a break, you sure have been busy.” He plopped onto the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got called back in.” Grover’s ears perked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did? For what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s classified, If I tell you Zeus will probably kill me himself.” Grover nodded in understanding before turning the TV on, flipping through channels.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, do you have any time to spare today?” Percy was about to say he was busy, but he stopped himself. He couldn’t be near her anymore. The thought made his chest ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I don’t.” A smile lit up Grover’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna go to the beach?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>……………………………………….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They headed to a place far away that Percy used to go to as a kid. Montauk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It brought back carefree memories and the ocean always soothed him. It was exactly what he needed. Grover always seemed to have a good read on his emotions, like they were connected somehow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the remainder of the day, swimming, playing in the water, and then getting food. They dropped by a little place where Percy ordered a burger and fries while Grover got a salad. He looked at Percy’s burger, disgusted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How can you eat that dude, it’s a poor animal.” Percy gave him a look that said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dude, I’m an assassin, an animal is the least of my worries.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then he took a huge bite of his burger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After finishing their food, they drove back, Grover going back to his place. Percy walked into the empty apartment, brushed his teeth, changing into a pair of PJ pants, before falling onto his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell asleep with only one thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am going to keep Annabeth Chase alive.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Unrelated but I found a song and I’m overplaying it</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He kept his promise. The next two weeks, he had zero contact with her, Annabeth not reaching out made it simultaneously easier and harder. He longed to hear her voice, feel her body pressed against his, her lips on his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every day, he had to report back on any new revelations, the first few, it wasn’t surprising that he hadn’t “found” anything, but as the weeks progressed, Zeus became impatient.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You aren’t looking hard enough, I know you Jackson there’s no way you couldn’t have found anything.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“They did a good job of erasing her records. I found a birth certificate and an old address in Virginia but that’s it. Whoever was in charge of washing her records was thorough.” Zeus slammed his hands on the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need information, If you aren’t up for it I might need to involve-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I can handle this,” he interrupted. Zeus’s eyes narrowed in suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you don’t have any leads by next week, I’m switching your assignment, I don’t care if you’re our best. Skill can be overpowered with numbers.” With that, he turned on his heels and stepped out of the room. Once Percy was sure he was alone, He buried his head in his hands, having no idea what he was going to do.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>………………………………………….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude, you’re killing the mood,” Jason complained. In an attempt to cheer him up, Grover and Jason had bought tickets to a murder mystery movie. He liked watching them because Hollywood always got everything wrong, they were fun to laugh at.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, let’s go.” He shooed them out of his apartment and they drove to the theater.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was great. He and Jason may have gotten a few weird looks for laughing when some of the characters died, but they didn’t care. Their presence among other people was unsettling already, if they laughed, most people looked away as soon as they saw who it was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Even without knowing their true identity, people could tell they were different. Posture, the way they talked, their gaze, the way their lips pressed into thin lines as if awaiting instruction. You didn’t need to be very observant to know that these people were bad news.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked out of the theater laughing, Grover chuckling a few times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was too good, you were right, these are funny.” Percy gave Jason a stupid grin in return and they went to eat at a nearby restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They had gotten seated in the back at a little booth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, what’s your top-secret assignment that no one can know about?” Percy shook his head, swallowing his food.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t tell you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on Perce, we might be able to help you, or even if not we just want to know.” He sat up straighter, his eyes forming a hard layer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time, with more conviction in his voice, “No.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They slumped back, disappointed. Normally, they shared their missions and Grover would tell them who he had been watching. It was very unlike him to not tell them at least something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, well I’ve been scouting a few people. There’s a Katie Gardener. Resourceful, stubborn, she’s quick though. The other is a guy named Nico DiAngelo. He’s only 19, he’s really bitter, perfect for this. He passes through places like a ghost, almost no one notices him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Solace is actually the one who pointed him out. I started watching and sure enough, every day he passes by. He’s kinda creepy, the way he seems almost dead, but he moves quickly when he needs to.” They exchanged some more information about their missions, and while they were eating dessert, Grover asked one more time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure you can’t spill one thing-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s the Menace.” Grover and Jason dropped their forks, staring at him wide-eyed. Percy had been teetering on an edge, he finally just snapped, resolving that he wouldn’t give any information that could cause her any more danger, and since they didn’t know her identity, it wouldn’t do any harm.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The Menace, as in the most dangerous person ever Menace?” Jason asked. Percy nodded, not looking up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well shit.” Those were the same words Percy would use to describe the situation. The thing he had forgotten was that he was the only one intent on not killing her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s great, we can finally get rid of her,” Jason said with excitement. Percy almost stabbed his hand with his fork.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, It’s not good,” he shot back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Grover looked at him confused. “Why?” Isn’t this what you’ve been wishing for? That you could finally get rid of her?” Percy thought for a moment, deciding on the safest and best way to give his answer without raising suspicion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s just as careful as I am, and even if I did find her when we fight, there’s a chance she would kill me before I get to her.” They hummed in understanding, convinced of what Percy had said.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what do you know so far they gave you a file right? Do you know what she looks like?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Against his will, his face and gaze softened, remembering her warm smile and soft features. Jason raised his eyebrows.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so she’s good looking.” Percy’s face settled into a hardened mask again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is she?” Grover asked. He didn’t speak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So she is,” Jason summed up, handing his card to the waitress who was approaching the table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t say that.” The waitress came back, quickly dropping Jason’s card in his hand before rushing off. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You didn’t deny it.” Percy shot him a death glare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I could kill you before you had the chance to blink.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But you wouldn’t.” Jason elbowed him in the side as they walked out the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t tempt me,” he muttered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They walked to their cars, each saying goodbye before leaving. Percy drove back, so lost in thought that he almost rammed into another car. Driving was not his strong suit, especially when he was upset or preoccupied. He pulled into the driveway and got out, headed for the front door, heaving a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stepping into the apartment, something immediately felt off. He couldn’t place it, but there was something wrong. It was completely quiet, and everything was where it was supposed to be. Still, he couldn’t shake the feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Taking cautious steps inside, he set down his keys on the cabinet. If there was someone in here, they knew Percy was in the room. He wasn’t exactly being quiet. Percy wanted them to know he was here. If he wasn’t just being paranoid, then he wanted to show that he didn’t care, he wasn’t afraid.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In truth, he wasn’t. Whatever happened, Percy was confident in his ability to defend himself, he wasn’t feared for nothing. After removing his shoes, nothing had moved, but Percy knew something was wrong. He had a gut feeling and he never ignored gut feelings. He turned towards the hallway, wondering if it was something down there when a flash of bronze and blonde came towards him like lightning. He was quick, but not quick enough. The figure almost got a grip on him, until Percy flipped the person over, intending to pin them, before slitting their throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His plan changes when his eyes meet the same steely gray he’d been dreaming about every night. His guard came down, and Annabeth flipped him back over, knocking the wind out of him, and hitting his temple with the hilt of her knife so he was dizzy and unable to stand, especially while she was on top of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a word, she brought the sharpened end of her knife, pressing it hard against his windpipe, not enough to crush it, but it caused him to struggle to breathe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>People were right. She was quiet, fast, and deadly, liking to leave her prey squirming before ending their life. She slid the knife, tip pointed straight at his carotid artery.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He managed a decent breath despite the fact that his vision was slowly fading and black spots were dancing around his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nice to see you too, Annabeth.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Might get updates earlier, school started so of course I’m going to do everything but pay attention</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Life is hard</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She stayed, the tip of her dagger pressing hard enough against his throat to draw a small trickle of blood. Her hands were shaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Just do it</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t do it. With a frustrated sigh, she got off him, noting that he didn’t try to fight back while she attacked, or even now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just kill me now Percy, make it easier for the both of us.” His eyes shone with confusion, but a type of relief and happiness, like he was happy to see her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” He sounded genuinely confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you were assigned to kill me, just do it.” He blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Our tech guy, he’s a genius, figured it out within 5 minutes of me getting your file.” He nodded slowly, trying to process the information. He took a cautious step closer, and closer until they were a mere few inches apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Electricity, the same kind as when they had first met charged the air. Desire started taking over and she wanted to grab his shirt and kiss him, the three week loss of contact leaving her with an empty space inside her chest. She restrained herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you kill me? You could’ve.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked away and mumbled so he couldn’t hear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I love you God dammit, so help me I’m in love with the most dangerous assassin on our enemy side and I can’t kill you.” Her little outburst had her running her hands through her hair, afraid she’d said too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why haven’t you tried, I’m here, not doing anything to stop you.” He looked at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’m in love with you too, Annabeth,” he said softly, leaving almost no space between them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that doesn’t do us any good!” He took a step back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch.” She sighed walking closer, grabbing his hand in hers, the feeling familiar and comforting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant. I meant, if neither of us can do this, what are we going to do? I have to report my findings every day and if there’s nothing, they’ll figure out that something’s up soon. I’m good at digging, and it’s going to be pretty obvious if I’m not trying which will only raise suspicion.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same here, I guess that leaves us nowhere.” She nodded resigned, settling into the couch. He joined her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re an assassin.” He said it as a statement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So are you, and with quite a reputation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t exactly seen as warm and cuddly where I am either.” She laughed, despite the situation she was elated to be with him again and to find out that he loved her too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed her body against his side, enjoying that he immediately wrapped his arms around her as before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to figure something out,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will.” He didn’t sound sure of himself. Annabeth racked her brain, trying to think of possible solutions to their situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like a lightbulb went off in her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped off the couch, pacing the floor as an idea came to her, a stupid one, but an idea nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I know what we can do.” Percy eyed her curiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stopped in front of him. “Neither of us wants to kill the other, that’s kinda why we're in this situation, but the first step of any of this is finding information, and who better to get it from than the source.” He nodded but looked like he wasn’t sure where she was headed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They won’t expect us to have any good leads for at least another week or two but they need to know that we’re finding </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It can’t just be general information, it has to be good things. So what we do, for now, is we give each other little bits of information to tell our leaders. Enough to satisfy, but not enough to get anywhere.” She could see her plan working its way into the back of his mind. Being what they were, everything was subject to change, they were constantly on their toes, everything was temporary.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adapt to survive</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that could work, but they won’t be satisfied with just some information, at some point they’re going to figure that something is going on and we’re either going to have to out ourselves and be killed for treason, or be killed for withholding information, or be killed-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a lot of reasons why we could be killed,” she summed. He nodded with a slight grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth, it’s a decent idea, but it’s only going to work for so long. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened and it was my fault, or I wasn’t there to help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can take care of myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy smirked and stood up, pressing his lips to the corner of her jaw. She was practically high off the feeling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you really?” he murmured into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. Then, he flipped her onto the couch, straddling her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, look at that, your guard was down.” She rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I wasn’t aware my boyfriend was going to try and attack me after we both said we didn’t want to kill each other.” His expression softened, and Annabeth internally celebrated, knowing she had an upper hand now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re still dating?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We only stopped because we didn’t want to hurt each other.” He gave her a gentle smile, leaning down to kiss her. As much as she wanted it, her need for revenge was much stronger. She rolled off the side of the couch, Percy landing on his back with a thud. Annabeth pinned his limbs to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I deserved that.” A smile spread across her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you did.” She went to stand up, but Percy grabbed her ankle causing her to stumble. She whipped around, facing him with her body tensed for an attack, his doing the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You wanna play? Let’s play Jackson.” She charged at him and they began sparring, neither seeming to hold back. They fought so well, as if they’d done it hundreds of times before, both blocking more blows than they could get in. It was a dangerous dance, but it was exhilarating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At first, it was light sparring, then more aggressive, but Annabeth managed to sling her arm around Percy’s neck, keeping him in a chokehold as he struggled against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You done?” she panted, exhausted but refusing to let go until she had won. He gave a weak nod, his face turning a slight shade of purple. She released him and he held on to her shoulder for support as the color returned to his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you can fight like that…” he trailed off and for a fraction of a second, his eyes flickered down the hallway. She smacked his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re horrible, and you didn't even hear the rest of my plan.” He sighed and sat back down, rubbing his neck which was a shade of vibrant red. She felt a little bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, spill Wise Girl.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, as you put it, they’re impatient and some information isn’t going to hold them for long. So, when their little mental timers go off…” She stopped, not knowing how to explain the next part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to put on a little…show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still not following.” She rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods you’re dense, we have to fight, but pretend. Enough to make them think we’re trying but we both know we’ll be fine. It can’t be small either, things need to be larger scale. We both know what things you and I have done for assignments that haven't been as crucial for our organizations as eliminating our biggest threats.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we stage fights?” She nodded, waiting for him to say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know it isn’t the world’s most solid plan but for now, it’s our best chance. What do you say, are you in, Jackson?” She stuck her hand out. A reluctant smile grew on his face as he grabbed her hand, pulling her on top of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m in.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This whole thing is a mess-</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I keep listening to the one sea shanty song the wellerman and it has no right to be as good as it is</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Annabeth dropped the manila folder on the desk, staring back at Kronos’s interested gaze.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Got some information.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clearly.” He took the file, opening it and scanning through the papers with a, “Hmm.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth waited patiently, hoping that everything was going smoothly on Percy’s side. It had barely been day one, they couldn’t fail so quickly. He closed the folder, placing it back on the desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any leads, what did you learn?” Annabeth took a breath, steadying herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Full name Perseus Jackson, killer of Gabe Ugliano, his stepdad, the real father was killed at sea in a storm. He joined the organization when he was 19 and has no living relatives.” Kronos stared at her and for a moment, Annabeth thought he had sensed something wrong. Then he nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep working on it.” He left the room. Annabeth let out a small, relieved sigh. Her acting skills were a thing to behold. She walked out, into the hallway where she ran into Thalia and Luke along with two other boys Annabeth had never seen before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They looked like they could've been twins. The same curly brown mop of hair that hung in their blue eyes. One was slightly taller than the other. Both had elvish features, upturned eyebrows, and sarcastic, crooked smiles. Their smiles reminded her somewhat of Percy. There was a gleam in both of their eyes like they had just stolen your wallet and were waiting for you to turn your back so they could set your shirt on fire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth decided she liked them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ahh, there she is, Miss. Most Wanted the Menace herself.” Luke gestured towards where Annabeth was standing. Her gaze was hard, cold, calculating, and unfriendly. First impressions were the most important and Annabeth always wanted to instill fear. She continued to study them and one of them started to squirm under her scrutinizing, cruel, unforgiving stare.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be dumb, they’re already scared,” Thalia said, walking over and elbowing her. She blinked and her face returned to a neutral smile. The sudden change, she knew, was unsettling. She had a feeling these were the type of people who liked to play, she didn’t like to be messed with.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are your names?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m Connor.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Travis.” Annabeth didn’t respond, instead, turning to Luke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Any skills?” He laughed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“These boys can sneak like you wouldn’t believe, even got past me. They can pick a lock in 10 seconds and steal right from your pocket without you even knowing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hmm.” She turned back around, giving each a firm handshake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Annabeth.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So you’re the infamous Menace? Do you know who the Demon guy is?” Connor asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luke laughed. “She’s a lot more terrifying than him, but no. We’ve never been able to get any leads, just like they haven’t on her. They’re like our secret weapons.” Annabeth stayed silent, though her lips quirked up. It would have been easy to lie, but she couldn’t make herself at that moment, though she wasn’t sure why.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“All right, that’s enough we have to show them the rest of the place,” Thalia said, stepping back in line with the boys.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Actually, could you finish the tour without me? I need to talk to Beth.” Annabeth and Thalia both cocked an eyebrow in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, but you owe me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always owe you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fair point,” she turned towards Travis and Connor who were studying the exchange. “Let’s go, I’ll show you the training room next, the place you’re going to get your asses kicked for the next two weeks.” The boys exchanged a mischievous glance but followed Thalia as she led the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth let her gaze follow them until they disappeared. Luke cleared his throat and Annabeth turned back around, having forgotten that Luke was still there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what’s up?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I’ve been wanting to tell you this for a while, but I like you, Annabeth. I feel like we have a connection, we just understand each other in a way no one else does.” Annabeth held up a hand silencing him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>In all honesty, she’d forgotten about Luke’s feelings towards her. Since Percy, she hadn’t been focusing on Luke’s little advances towards her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Luke, we’re friends. We’ve never been anything more, anything less, just friends, and I kinda want to keep it that way.” He sighed looking down, dejected.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” she offered a sympathetic look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, Luke, I just don’t see you that way.” He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to make things awkward, are we still cool, though?” She smiled and nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He returned her smile. “Cool. Oh, by the way, what’s the assignment you’re working on? I asked around but no one knows anything, except Valdez but he wouldn’t give me anything. Gods, he’s annoying.” Annabeth frowned slightly. She knew Leo had a strong personality but she liked him, he was fun and she could have an actual intellectual conversation with him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t say. Kronos told me not to spill or else he’d kill me himself.” Luke grimaced.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not a single tiny piece? We always tell each other, besides maybe I can help.” Getting help from anyone, especially someone as bloodthirsty as Luke was the last thing she ever intended to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t, but if I get stuck, I’ll ask you.” He gave a small nod and the silence stretched on. Annabeth swallowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, I have to go. See you later.” She waved and as she walked away, he saw him eye her suspiciously and mutter to himself. She wasn’t sure what that was supposed to mean, but decided to brush it off, a horrible idea for someone who is so paranoid, and move on.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>……………………………………….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth was lounging on her couch, watching TV when she heard a knock on the door. She set down the book in her hand and looked through the peephole, finding a man with a thick brown mustache, short, curly brown hair, stubble and he was wearing sunglasses. He had a thick black jacket on and was bouncing his foot up and down.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She opened the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I help you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could let me in?” Annabeth smiled and rolled her eyes, recognizing the voice. She stepped to the side, closing the door as Percy threw off the wig and his jacket. His hair flopped out, hanging in his eyes as he shook his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Going for the trucker look today?” Annabeth asked with a smirk, leaning against the door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I needed a new disguise, figured I probably wouldn’t be recognized in this.” He peeled off the fake mustache with a wince.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Had me fooled until I heard your voice.” He looked back and raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I fooled the great Annabeth Chase, Assassin extraordinaire?” She rolled her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He smirked. “Make me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I could.” She walked closer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Prove it.” Now they were a few inches apart, each other’s breath fanning their faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think I’d rather make you wait,” she said with a small smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure about that?” he whispered, leaving almost no space between the two of them, bodies pressed together.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She moved away and Percy frowned. She gave him an innocent grin and skipped over to the couch, twirling and landing on the couch with a soft thud.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, Miss Prima Ballerina.” He walked over, purposely copying her moves badly, then going to land on top of her, but she rolled to the side. She rolled her eyes again but didn't really mind. He may have been a dork sometimes but she loved him for it, just as much as she loved him for all their electrically charged, or sweet moments. She was his and he was hers.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, was the head happy?” he asked, sitting upright. She nodded, remembering Kronos’s slightly pleased expression as she told him what she had discovered with “deep digging.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine bought it, I think we’ll be fine for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mine bought it too, I don’t think he’s expecting any more information for another day or to.” She was pleased, the more time Kronos gave her leeway with information, the longer she could delay them fighting, not that they didn’t practice already. After coming up with her plan, Percy had suggested another sparring match, unfortunately, he won that one.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were evenly matched though and had enjoyed it, agreeing to practice with each other. Annabeth was looking forward to later since they were fighting with knives, her specialty. In fact, she felt in the mood for that right now.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She propped herself on her knees leaning forward with an eyebrow raised, reaching for the knife she always kept concealed by her ankle, taking it out and holding it casually.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna spar?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Marina and the Diamonds is severely underrated😴</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh my god I’m tired.” Percy and Annabeth lay, panting, sweaty, and exhausted on the floor of her training room. They had fought 4 rounds, ending up with a tie, 2 wins for Annabeth, 2 for Percy. Both were too tired to fight another. Annabeth groaned as she rolled over, and sat up. If anything, she was going to be sore and have a few nice new bruises when she woke up the next morning.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To her satisfaction, Percy wasn’t much better. He had taken off his shirt halfway through and his body was slick with sweat. He hasn't moved since they laid on the ground. They may have been dating, but fighting was an entirely different thing. When they fought, they fought dirty, using a few questionable tactics that may or may not have been the reason for their wins.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not looking so hot, Jackson.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like you’ve seen better days yourself, Chase.” In reality, her statement couldn’t have been farther from the truth. His hair pushed back, muscles glistening, and rippling every time he took a breath, Annabeth had never wanted to kiss him so badly. She didn't want to give him more of an ego than he already had, so she refrained, also, he smelled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat up and she tossed water at him. He accepted it gratefully, downing it in a few seconds. They both reluctantly got up, body screaming in protest. Definitely sore tomorrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy walked over, going to kiss her but as soon as he got within a foot she backed away. He spread his arms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I just got full after practice experience and you, my friend, need a shower.” He pouted stepping closer, his lips puckered. Annabeth walked further away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I just want a kiss!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smelly boys don’t get kisses. Shower first then we’ll see.” He rolled his eyes and she threw a towel at him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going, I’m going.” He held up the towel as he walked away like he was trying to say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>look, see, I’m going</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth smiled and packed up everything, cleaning off her knives and placing them back on their racks before walking out. By then, Percy was done and walked out in sweatpants with the towel around his neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See, now you get a kiss.” As she walked closer he backed away, pretending to gag.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Smelly girls don’t get kisses,” he said, mimicking her. She gave him an exasperated look before grabbing a towel and rinsing off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After she got out, she found Percy laying on his back on her bed, twirling a knife in his hand. He looked content and peaceful to her. She had a hard time believing he could use that knife to end someone's life without remorse, but she knew it was true. She’d done it countless times.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up and saw her standing in the doorway. Setting the knife on the nightstand, he held his arms out with a small smile on his lips. She walked over sitting on his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist, each burying their faces in the other's neck.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I get a kiss now?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose.” She stayed still while he pulled away slightly, then leaned in locking her lips against his. They moved slowly and passionately, both satiated. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a little while, they laid on the bed, Percy’s head on her chest while she played with his hair in comfortable silence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anything interesting happen today?” Percy asked, his voice soft and quiet, eyelids drooping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess, we got two new people. I probably shouldn’t be telling you this but whatever.” He laughed once. She decided not to mention Luke.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We got two new people too. A girl and a boy. The girl, Katie, you wouldn’t know it from the look of her but she’s tough.” She hummed in response, her eyes starting to close. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Goodnight Beth. I love you.” She smiled, head resting back on the pillow, eyes closed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>………………………………………….</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Three days later, once they woke up, Percy left for his apartment to get ready to go down to meet the head of the Olympians to deliver more information. Annabeth did the same.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She walked into the reception center, noting how busy it was today. She saw the Stolls talking in the corner. Today, Thalia, Reyna, and Clarrise were out on a mission together. Annabeth had a bad gut feeling but she couldn’t pinpoint it. After checking in, she walked over to the Stolls, who she hadn’t seen since their first day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, learn anything yet?” They looked up at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah. Your friend, Thalia? She totally kicked his ass yesterday. It was hilarious.” Travis pointed to Connor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t know she could hit that hard, also, you didn't do that much better. You could barely get up this morning.” They broke off bickering before remembering that Annabeth was still standing there.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Connor cleared his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Anyway, what are you doing here?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Special mission, I have to report to Kronos.” The two boys made a face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s kinda creepy.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Travis agreed. “He gives off those big bad Mafia boss vibes.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You now work for a group of Assassins, what did you expect?” They shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I guess. He met with us two days ago. Said that we’d go through a bunch of training and stuff, all I know is that he didn’t realize I got this.” Connor dug into his pocket, fishing out a silver ring with a band of gold around the outside. Annabeth’s eyes widened in fear. She put her hand over his, concealing the ring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the hell were you thinking?! Stealing from the boss?! You better get that back to him and hope he never finds out unless you want to end up dead or with no arms.” Connor’s face paled and he put the ring back in his pocket.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He swallowed hard. “Noted.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought this was common knowledge, but the general rule of thumb here is don’t upset the big bag boss. He doesn’t forgive an-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mid-sentence the building started flashing red lights with a siren. Over a loudspeaker, a voice called.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There is a shooting going on on 3rd, get in disguise, and head down immediately.” The Stolls looked over wide-eyed towards Annabeth who had a feeling Thalia, Reyna, and Clarisse were involved. She turned to them with a steely look in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Forget it, all right boys, get changed and grab a gun, we don’t have a lot of time.” They stared at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re new.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No time like the present to learn, let’s go. Besides, if Kronos finds out what you did, you’ll be happy if you die like this.” Their faces set with resolve and they followed Annabeth, running out to the special garage set with equipment filled vans.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is this place?” Travis asked, looking around, his eye-catching on a few rather expensive items.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Special garage, stop staring and get in. Things are going to get a little messy.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Half of this chapter was purely self indulgent</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Annabeth pulled up about a block away. You could hear yelling and gunshots in the distance. The Stolls climbed out of the car in weak disguises, which was understandable given this was their first time. Most things wouldn’t be remembered anyway, it was all heat of the moment, details were rarely the first thing on anyone’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys clambered out of the car while Annabeth quickly changed. When she stepped out, the boys did a double-take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know, it’s a disguise, that's the point, now come on.” They all held with guns and ran towards the noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to stay by me, or behind me. You’re new, I don’t need you getting killed because you make a mistake. From this point on my name is Daisy, you’re James, and you’re Damon got it? We don’t need people finding out your real identity so ONLY go by those names.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t I be James and he be Damon?” Connor asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I like James, you can keep Damon.” They were about to start fighting when Annabeth stopped moving and whipped around to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are about to go into a situation where one false move could kill you. If I say you’re going by Damon and James you’re going by Damon and James do you understand me?” Their joking manner dropped as the reality of the situation set in. They looked nervous as they nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, and don’t look scared. Everyone here is most likely trained. If you show any sign of weakness you’ll be dead before you get a chance to even blink.” They nodded once more, straightening up. It wasn’t perfect, but it’s what she had to work with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ran up to a corner, each gunshot echoed off the walls, a car alarm was going off and there was lots of shouting and screaming. She looked over her shoulder and the Stolls were there, eyes set with determination. She looked back taking a deep breath, closing off her mind of thought, letting instinct take over. She was the Menace, a no mercy killer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran in with the Stolls close behind. Her eyes surveyed the area. It looked straight out of a movie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groups of people were fighting, and people were firing freely on anyone exposed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As her eyes moved, they landed on two people coming near her. She drew her knife, the other hand with a gun. She shot the first attacker and he dropped, dead. The second person jumped her and she dodged out of the way, rolling under them, slashing their leg open. The attacker’s jeans soaked with blood and Annabeth knew she had struck a capillary. Deciding to leave the person, knowing they’d bleed out sooner or later, she advanced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back quickly, to make sure the Stolls were okay and they looked at her with a slightly horrified expression. She understood why. When she was on a mission, she became a completely different person, the person people feared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jerked her head for them to follow, the hard set of her face never leaving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Connor gasped and Annabeth whipped around to see Travis and Connor fighting off another person. Before she got a chance to help, someone grabbed her arms, twisting them so her gun was pointed at her head and her knife against her throat, drawing a thin line.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you know who you’re messing with,” Annabeth said coldly. The person’s grip dropped and the person backed away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-Beth?” She turned in recognition of the voice. He had backed away, enough to put a little space between them. His eyes were wide, his dagger at his side. Her guard dropped a little when she saw him, and her anxiety spiked, knowing that he could get hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here?” he asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same as you, fighting.” She waved her arm around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to get out of here, you could get hurt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can fend for myself, thank you very much, and same for you, you could get hurt!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, I’m the Demon, I’m not leaving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well I’m the Menace. Looks like we both have a reputation to uphold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“DAISY!” Connor’s voice rang through the air. Annabeth turned around and saw a girl, with a gun in her hand aimed straight at her. Annabeth cursed herself for letting her guard down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gunshot rang out, but it wasn’t the girls. She fell, with a bullet through her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“KATIE!” another girl shrieked, kneeling next to the girl. She was weeping, but then looked up, shaking with rage, a murderous gleam in her eye. Percy ran to them and Annabeth heard him convincing the girl they needed to move before anyone else was lost.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around and saw Travis staring at the girl’s dead body, gun in hand. His hands were shaking violently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James, hey we need to move, don’t think right now, we need to keep moving before you get killed too.” He gave a weak nod and followed Annabeth as she moved around. For the most part, people had cleared. A few bodies littered the ground but Annabeth ignored them. Her focus was on finding anyone still fighting on her side, and making sure they made it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now was one of the most dangerous times. As everyone cleared out, it was easiest to think they’re safe but that’s when their guard is down and an attack would be most probable, and an easy win to a mostly defenceless target. Annabeth had almost died on her first assignment like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Across an alleyway, she heard a shriek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“SHIT.” She sprinted over and saw Thalia take down someone else while Clarisse helped Reyna, who had a bullet wound in her leg.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia had pinned the man to the ground and injected an immediate poison into his bloodstream. He stilled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to get Reyna help, NOW.” Annabeth nodded. The wound wasn’t looking good. Her entire pant leg was soaked with blood and now dripping. Reyna’s face was contorted with pain and when she stood up, she swayed, dizzy, and unable to hold herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a van a few blocks down, we’ll carry her while you cover us.” They nodded, though, Travis still looked dazed. She couldn’t blame him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it to the van without any problem, loading Reyna in. Clarisse drove while Annabeth made a tourniquet to try and stop as much of the blood as she could. Reyna was strong, even as she tied the tourniquet, Reyna hardly made noise, though, her face revealed the pain she was really in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every bump in the road, she would grimace and Thalia was losing her head. She knelt next to Reyna, gripping her hand the entire time. It would have been sweet if Reyna wasn’t on the verge of losing consciousness or dying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travis sat with a blank expression while Connor talked to him. Travis was very clearly shaken by what he had done. After making sure Reyna was as good as Annabeth could get her, she walked over to the brothers. Connor looked up but Travis’s head stayed down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I killed her. I saw her aiming for you and I knew I couldn’t let you die. So I aimed but when I shot it didn’t hit where I aimed and now-” His voice cracked and tears slipped down his cheeks as Connor pulled him into a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The first one is always the hardest. If it gets really bad you should talk to Mr. D. He’s a pain in the ass but he’s really good at what he does. It gets easier over time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travis looked up, eyes red and puffy. “I don’t want it to get easier. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone. How do you live with the guilt of that?” Annabeth was quiet for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess you just go numb.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry to any Tratie shippers that was cruel</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to anyone who puts up with my extremely random posting, just a little longer and I promise it will be much more consistent life is just really hard and annoying</p><p>This is a really fluffy chapter compared to the last one </p><p>Also I have a oneshot ready for Valentine’s Day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Percy and Miranda ran away from everyone else, Percy sneaking a glance back to make sure she was okay. Even though he knew that she, of all people, was the last person he needed to be worried about getting hurt. Miranda looked ready to blow something up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even though Katie was new, they had both bonded quickly and became best friends in a short amount of time. Miranda was devastated, he knew, but he also knew they had to get out. The area was clearing which was one of the most dangerous times since you could be caught with your guard down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They made it to the van Percy had used to get here and drove back. The entire time, Miranda had tears streaming from her face but she refused to look anywhere else but at the floor or say anything. She may have been a killer but that didn’t mean losing a friend didn’t have its effects.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can go home if you aren't up for helping with casualties today,” Percy offered, parking. She stayed quiet for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ll help. Gives me something else to think about.” Percy nodded and they walked in. The place was somewhat a mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>People were running back and forth, there was the occasional spatter of blood across the white tiles, and medics were shouting orders and the injured, and two people on stretchers were brought in. It was worse than Percy had thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fun times,” Miranda muttered, breaking away from Percy to help with one of the people on the stretchers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy made his way around, grabbing rags, cleaning supplies, handing out bandages, helping clean wounds. Basically, he just helped whenever he saw an opening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he walked past one of the rooms, he heard two people bickering.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, Solace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not fine, that’s a bullet wound.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have a bullet in my arm. See, I can go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no, you don’t. It’s my job to make sure you get the right treatment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t you just go help someone else who actually needs it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I have more fun annoying you.” Percy laughed silently at the bickering. He composed himself and walked in. He saw Will, cleaning off Nico’s arm which had a nasty gash, while Nico blushed and looked the other way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything you need help with?” Their heads shot up and Will gave a casual smile while Nico scowled. Percy almost laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think we’re good, but you might have to restrain him if he doesn’t cooperate.” Percy grinned facing towards Nico.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leave.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was rude.” Nico turned his scowl towards Will who’s smile just grew wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, please get out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wasn’t better.” Will and Nico seemed to be having a mini conversation with their eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. I’ll go. I have to talk to Zeus anyway. Have fun with…that.” He waved to their staring contest which made them both blush. Percy wasn’t exactly sure what was going on between the two of them, but he thought it was sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked down to Zeus’s private office and knocked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy knocked again with the same result. He tried the knob and walked in seeing Zeus on the phone, furiously scribbling on papers. His head snapped up with fury in his electric blue eyes which, right now, looked like he could've zapped lightning out of.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll come back later.” Percy turned around when Zeus stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just usual stuff, now with the shooting things are bound to get a little hectic, do you have any more news on the Menace?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not super important. She has living relatives, though it seems she cut off contact with them. A father, Frederick Chase, a step-mother named Helen, and two half-siblings who died young. Some sort of disease.” Zeus scratched his beard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.” Percy waited for him to say more but nothing else happened until the phone rang. Zeus snapped out of whatever he was thinking about and looked to the phone, then to Percy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re dismissed, and don’t bother coming in tomorrow.” Percy nodded and walked out. At least he got a day off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>……………………………………….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy sat anxiously in his apartment. As soon as he left base, his mind went straight to Annabeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was she okay? Did she get hurt? He could’ve sworn he heard a yelp as he and Miranda ran back. He desperately wanted to text her but knew that if she was still back at base or wherever else, she could get caught. While the rest of the Titans didn’t know who Percy was, Kronos did, and if the information made its way to him… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shivered at the thought, deciding to wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was three hours later, of pacing, checking his phone, and training before he heard a knock on his door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran over, checking to see who it was, and saw a mess of blonde curls peeking out of a hood. He threw open the door, enveloping her in a kiss. Annabeth’s fighting instincts took over for a second, before relaxing and leaning into the kiss, realizing she was safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away looking at her face, still standing in the hallway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, Beth. I was so worried.” She offered a small smile as she looked over his shoulder towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you’re okay too. Can we go inside?” He nodded, keeping an arm around Annabeth’s waist as they went inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened after we split?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A friend got shot, she’s going okay. I’m fine, I’ve been worse. The only one I’m worried about is the boy who killed the girl, Katie.” Her face shifted into a frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s really shaken. I think I need to make sure he sees our therapist.” Percy’s eyebrows knit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You guys have a therapist?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it’s mostly to help all the newer people adjust. The beginning either makes or breaks you, especially your first kill. I’m worried he’s going to snap. You should’ve seen him. He was shaking and couldn’t look anyone in the eye.” Annabeth’s eyes looked far away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t really do anything about it.” Annabeth looked like she disagreed, but didn’t say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head. “Nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stepped forward grabbing her hands, rubbing small circles with his thumb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth, please tell me. I want to make sure you’re okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy, what matters to you and me?” He blinked, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Each other.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And are we alive?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I’m okay.” Her lips twisted into a small, but genuine smile. He returned it, pulling her closer and kissing the top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I got a day off tomorrow,” Annabeth said into his chest. Percy grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So did I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleepover?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sleepover.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve reached a point where I fail a test and laugh, send help</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Percy woke up to Annabeth snuggled up next to him and he smiled. He really did like waking up next to her. She was still asleep so he kissed the top of her curls, whispering a good morning before gently untangling their limbs and going to take a shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Showers always cleared his mind. The hot water running down his back and steam filling the air helped him think. His mind wandered to the events of yesterday, remembering the way Katie dropped, instantly. He felt sorry for Miranda, she wasn’t doing great when she left him, but he knew she needed to be alone for right now. This wasn’t the first time one of the newer trainees had been killed in their first mission, or in this case, shoot out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more trained they were, the higher the likelihood of surviving, but even then, it wasn’t hard for a person to let guard down for a second, letting someone slip their way in and then, dead. Percy had a switch. One was when he was on missions, he was deadly, stealthy, and powerful. His guard was always up and observing everything, eyes dark and cloudy like a storm, expression grim. Then when he wasn’t, his guard was still always up, but he didn’t look like a killer. Eyes clear, but still with an edge and a relaxed posture, though his gaze always darted from place to place, searching for anything out of the ordinary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth was something out of the ordinary that day. He walked into the coffee shop and immediately felt a pair of eyes on him. At first, he ignored it, but the feeling continued. When he turned, Annabeth was the last type of person he expected to see. Everything about her seemed different, not in a bad way necessarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held his eye contact, her eyes were guarded like his, with sharp edges. Her body was tensed like she was expecting an attack and her expression was mere curiosity. He knew she was different, just as she did him but he went up to her anyway, intrigued by her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was controlled but it sounded as smooth as honey and he was hooked. Unintentionally letting his guard down, letting her in, no idea that she could be his biggest enemy. When she got up to leave, Percy normally would’ve just left it at that but he craved to know more about her, from that one simple, flirty, charged exchange.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew she had felt the same energy, and despite not wanting to put her in danger with association with him, since he had thought she was just a regular person, he still asked if he would see her again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their meeting was luck, and their second one felt like there might have been more at play. He remembered what she had said, to leave it to the fates, and smiled. Maybe the fates had smiled on them. But then again, maybe not. Although Percy was elated to know that Annabeth loved him as he loved her, their situation became so much worse, now that they had been assigned to kill each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy wasn’t sure how long he had until they figured he had enough information to actually attack her, but when that day came, Percy wasn’t sure what he was going to do. Sure, she had a plan, but Percy didn’t want to put her at more risk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished washing off, grabbing his towel to dry off. He looked around, then realized he hadn’t grabbed any clothes. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he walked back into his bedroom. Annabeth was awake by now and looked like she was texting someone. When Percy walked in, her eyes flickered up, down, then back up at him again as he searched through his drawers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the towel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought I’d try a new look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, how’s it working?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty nice. It’s breezy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He threw his shirt at her, which she caught, walking towards the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for the shirt.” She walked out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have anything else to-” He stopped, knowing she wasn’t going to listen. A few minutes later, Percy was still rifling through his drawers when Annabeth walked back in, Percy’s shirt on reaching mid-thigh, and her hair tied in a wet knot on the top of her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you even shower?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “I’m efficient.” She sat on his bed, watching him go through his drawers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’m enjoying confused Percy in a towel. Besides, we don’t have to go out today. We have a day off. I don’t care what you wear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow. “So I could just stay like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held back a smile. “More or less.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Less?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind that option.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re horrible.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You love me anyway.” He walked up to her and she stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do.” He pulled her close, laying a gentle kiss on her forehead, then her lips before pulling away. “What do you wanna do today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever. Train a little, watch movies, eat, play video games. I just wanna relax. We haven’t really done that since we found out we had to kill each other.” He gave a short bitter laugh. It wasn’t untrue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beth what are we going to do once they find something out, or we have to actually start fighting? I know we both can fend for ourselves, but I don’t want something to happen on a casualty.” She rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t think we can do it? It’s not the first time I’ve had to lie my way out of a situation to my boss.” He raised an eyebrow with a faint smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What situations?” he asked in a teasing tone. The corners of her lips twitched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t the only guy I’ve met Percy.” He hadn’t considered this possibility. The thought of her laughing in someone else’s arms, or being kissed by another made his heart, ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head. “You’ve never been with another person?” He thought back to one girl. It hadn’t worked out well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One.” She quirked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do tell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A girl named Calypso. She was with the Olympians for a year before she got killed. It only lasted a month, things were rocky the whole time.” She nodded in understanding, uncrossing her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, what about you?” She smiled and shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Story for another time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! We have a day off.” She grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, go change.” She walked out, closing the door behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>……………………………………….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They spent the day playing video games on the couch. Annabeth was surprisingly good at Super Smash Bros, and Percy was not happy about it. After playing for 4 hours, Percy on a losing streak the past 5 rounds, he decided to call it quits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think that’s enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, you’re sick of losing.” She put her controller down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could beat you in anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You said the same for Mario Kart yet here we are.” She leaned back and dramatically crossed her legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fight me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.” She stood up, jumping back and forth with her fists up. Percy rolled his eyes, rushing forwards trapping her in his arms while she laughed. He jumped onto the couch and they settled into a peaceful quiet. Percy felt a sudden wave of exhaustion wash over him and saw Annabeth’s eyes drooping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” he said, kissing the back of her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. I wish things could stay like this, without having to worry about anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just hope for a few more weeks of peace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few more weeks…” She trailed off, closing her eyes completely, steady breathing as a sign she was asleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A few more weeks,” he agreed, drifting off to a content sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve been doing a research paper for the past three weeks and I never want to see hear or think about a koala again</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their wish was the Fates command. Week after week for a month, they would feed information to their bosses. Everything fitting tiny pieces into a much, much bigger puzzle. Everything they slipped to their boss was carefully chosen so that it wouldn’t be enough to reveal anything of importance. Now, each group and a stockpile of mostly useless facts, and they were getting slightly impatient. It wasn’t uncommon for missions to take a long time but this one was so crucial to each organization they wanted it to be finished as quickly as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth and Percy were heavily making out, every time Annabeth tried to pull away, Percy pulled her right back in. As much as she didn’t mind, and she</span>
  <em>
    <span> really </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn't, she had to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, Percy I have to-go”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One more kiss.” He pulled her back in, savoring it, this one less rushed and needy, more longing and enjoying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There, now I have to go.” He sighed, walking after her as she headed for the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get why they called you down, you didn’t have to go today.” Annabeth shrugged but was slightly worried. She wasn’t sure what could’ve happened for them to call her down at 6 AM on a Wednesday she didn’t have to come down. Things had been relatively peaceful since the last big shooting and Annabeth was grateful for the chance to relax.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand rested in the door handle, back turned to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure but I can’t ignore a direct order.” His eyebrow raised, though she couldn’t see facing away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t ignore a direct order?” The atmosphere changed to something much heavier and intentional. She swallowed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, depends on who the order’s from.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm.” He walked closer, placing his hands on the side of her body, sliding them down until they rested on her hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And am I included in that list of people?” He placed the side of his head on her shoulder and lightly kissed her neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Find out later,” she said, angling her face just enough so he could see her smirk. He halted for a moment, breath catuching in his throat. She knew exactly what it took for his self control to start slipping, though she knew he was capable of the same thing if the roles were reversed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, can I find out now,” he murmured, trailing his lips to her jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you trying to imply?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” he said, continuing to place soft, gentle kisses along her jawline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me.” At this point it had become a reflex response.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt him smirk. “That’s what I intend to do.” For a second, she almost turned back around. Seeing Kronos couldn’t have been that important. Before she did, her safe phone buzzed once again and Percy groaned, pulling back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, go and do whatever,” he said, waving his arm towards the door. She smiled, walking back towards him, kissing right behind his ear lobe, where he elicited a soft groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you later,” she whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to be the death of me,” he said, a dazed look etched in his expression. She lingered a moment longer, corner of her lips upturned before turning back around and opening the door. She made her way down before opening the door that led outside, greeted by a blast of cool November air. She shivered, wrapping her coat tighter around her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After driving down to their North base, she walked in, welcoming the temperature change. She didn’t like the cold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After registering that she was here, she passed all the security protocols and stood at the front of Kronos’s head office, waiting to be let in. She knew this was going to be a different type of meeting just based on location. At all the bases, the head office always had extra security measures but this one had </span>
  <em>
    <span>way</span>
  </em>
  <span> more.  No cameras or microphones were placed anywhere within a quarter-mile radius of the office so that no one could go through the footage and possibly pick up on anything. It was only used for more secret meetings and missions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the place she found out who Percy was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, the door swung open and she was greeted by a pair of golden eyes. Today they weren’t liquid, they were set and hard as steel, with a shine like fresh polish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her stomach churned. This wasn’t going to be good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around, she noted Leo, furiously typing away on a computer with a file next to him. She recognized it as the copy file of Percy. This difference now, was it was filled with papers, but not just the information she had given them. The last time she had seen the file, it was only slightly bigger, now, she noted there were about what looked like 20 new, pale yellow sheets that hadn’t been there before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forget not good, this was going to be bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have a seat Miss. Chase, there is much to discuss. She nodded and silently slipped into the velvet cushion. Kronos took his own seat, pulling the file from where Leo was sitting who seemed not to have noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m assuming you found a few things out?” He nodded, his smile twisting into something cruel and sickening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Very, very bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, Leo here had been scouring all the security footage of Manhattan and its surrounding areas. Obviously, we knew that he would be evasive, good at avoiding cameras and he is. There was, however, one slip-up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand twitched under the table while her expression remained neutral.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, waiting for him to continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see, we noticed something that happened last week. He was walking down the street towards your apartment.” She carefully rgu;ated her expression to one of concer, confusion, and alert, leaning forward slightly towards her boss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way he could live there. I know every name and face on each floor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kronos raised his hand and Annabeth’s mouth closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We believe it could be one of two things. One, he knows where you live and was scouting the area, showing himself on camera as a power move. The second being coincidence. Leo thinks it’s more coincidence, but I think it’s weird that after staying away from the camera for so many years, he makes a mistake and shows himself in a place that just happened to be the same street as your apartment?” She resisted the urge to chew her lip, becoming frustrated. They both knew how important it was to stay off cameras but Percy was caught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think there’s sufficient enough evidence for either side to be argued.” Kronos nodded like he fully expected the answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but that isn’t why we called you in. Leo found out that he’s supposed to be meeting with someone in the alleyway down in Brooklyn this Saturday. We aren't sure who he’s meeting with but it’s confirmed that he’ll be there.” She slowly nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to try and eliminate him by any means necessary, do you understand me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked in his eyes, taking a deep breath, keeping her face calm, hoping he would notice her hesitation to answer, and just play it off as relaxing herself. The hard coldness of her eyes never left or wavered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” He nodded, satisfied, his cruel, evil smile returning to his face before he walked out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Very, very, very, very bad.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hee hee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay I finally figured stuff out, chapters should be coming out more regularly and sorry for how sporadic my posting has been</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Annabeth sat there for a minute processing before Leo walked up, sitting on the desk in front of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that he’s gone, tell me what’s really going on. Don’t pull anything with me because I have evidence of you and Percy, back in August going out to dinner. I didn’t say anything since I knew that information would probably get you killed, now spill. What’s really going on here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a video of you going out with him in August, and then a week ago, him walking away from your apartment? I know it’s weak evidence, but something here isn’t adding up to me.” Annabeth eyed him, knowing arguing with Leo was pointless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He and I went out once, it didn’t work, neither of us tried to contact the other. The apartment thing is just a very well placed coincidence.” Leo narrowed his eyes and Annabeth returned with a glare causing him to step back. She knew how to be scary. Leo was smart, he obviously didn’t believe her, and the glaring at him and refusing to really answer his questions wasn’t helping. Annabeth wondered what was happening to her lying abilities, they used to come so smoothly before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I’m not here to rat anyone out. Mr. Unsettling doesn’t really like me other than the fact that I can build things. I have secrets too, I’m only loyal so I don’t get killed. Just know you have a friend here, one that doesn’t hold any grudges.” He raised his eyebrows trying to emphasize the point before hopping off the table and walking to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you ever need to talk.” He left with a reassuring grin that didn’t leave Annabeth feeling very reassured. She had to now come up with her first plan so that Kronos and whoever Percy worked for didn’t become suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered who Percy was going to meet. He normally told her when he was going anywhere so they didn’t accidentally run into each other. Now, they rarely went out, opting for cooking or if they did, they dressed in heavy disguises so they had almost no chance of being recognized.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a pain, but they managed. It wasn’t exactly the worst situation she’d ever been in. Sitting a moment longer, she stood up, setting her posture so she regained her air of superiority and dominance. Strangely, it brought attention away from her than if her guard was down or she seemed tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walked towards the main center and saw Thalia walking in, rubbing her hands together. Thalia's eyes scanned the area and landed on Annabeth, her face splitting in a small, welcoming smile. Reyna had luckily recovered but Thalia had been spending more time with her, though, she refused to admit that she cared for Reyna. It was fairly obvious but whenever brought up, the two would continue to roll their eyes and laugh it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last time it happened, Annabeth noticed a hint of tension in their laughs tipping her off that maybe something had shifted. She decided to ignore it, it wasn’t her business and if something was going on, Thalia would tell her in time. It was just the way their friendship worked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey,” Annabeth said, waving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia waved back but her expression displayed confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here? I thought you had a day off today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My special mission. I got new insight and it looks like I’m not going to have much time to relax.” Thalia nodded in understanding, her expression shifting to one that contained a hint of worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You sure you can’t tell me anything? No one but Luke and I know that you even have a special mission right now this has to be insanely dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth managed a thin smile. Thalia had no idea the stakes, not that the two were supposed to kill each other, that would make things so much easier if that were their goal. Instead, she and Percy had to trick both organizations into thinking they were out for blood, without actually obtaining their goal, without either side figuring out something was wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The danger wasn’t in each other, their lives were dependent on fooling the ones they were supposed to trust the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dangerous is one way to put it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thalia gave her a weary sigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just be careful, Beth. I know you’re the best but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Even the best have their faults, I know you’ve said.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I just worry about you. You’re like a little sister to me. I don’t want to lose you.” The thought made her feel warm inside. In many ways, Thalia was like her sister. They were family in every way of the word.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll be safe. I promise.” Thalia nodded with a little salute for goodbye, then walked off. Annabeth walked back out into the cool, bitter November air, stinging her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gray clouds covered the sky like a warning. She rolled her eyes. As if she needed another warning about what she was doing. Every time she passed anywhere in the base, or just in general it was like there were natural signs, screaming at her to stop, back away, and do the safe thing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The safe thing was the easy way, but oftentimes, the easy way was never the right way or had the most favorable outcome. A cold wind struck her face, slicing through her jacket. She walked faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mind was sharp as ever, but at the same time all over the place. Like a bunch of papers fluttering in the wind with clear outlines that she couldn't grab complete hold of. As her mind wandered, so did her feet. She hadn’t realized how far she’d walked until she stopped in front of a coffee shop, her mind registering that it was the one where she’d met Percy only three months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a cruel reminder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hands felt numb along with her face, so she walked inside, everything burning in the warm shop compared to the biting cold outside. After ordering a coffee, she sat down, the cup warming her hands as the warm drink slid down her throat warming the rest of her body. She examined the shop and the people inside, much like she had the first time she was in here, though this time, she had no deadlines and was in no hurry to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>People came and went about their day, warming their hands with their cups, a few college students looked anxiously at their computers. A couple walked in arm in arm. They were young, maybe 19 at most, and the girl was huddled against the boy, shivering as he wrapped his arm around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, Annabeth felt envious of their relationship. Hers was more complicated than rocket science, balanced precariously on the edge of a cliff where one mistake would take both of them down. She tore her eyes away and stood up, suddenly anxious to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped back out, now mostly warm, and walked back to her car trying to formulate a plan in her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>………………………………………….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her car parked back at Percy’s place and she got out, once again to the cold. She had finished her coffee and the coat was barely cutting it. The wind seemed to be in a bad mood today, lashing out at anyone outside. She quickly walked into the building, going up to Percy’s door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, it swung open and there was Percy, standing with a small, concerned smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww, come here you look like you’re freezing.” She walked in and closed the door. He took her hands, pulling her close and placing his hands on the side of her face, gently rubbing his thumbs over her cheeks as he lightly kissed her nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have news.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression darkened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I figured. How bad?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty bad.” He grimaced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lay it on me. Better to get it over with now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth took a deep, steadying breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They know about your meeting in the alley that’s supposed to happen on Saturday.” Percy looked like he’d been punched in the gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-wh-how?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged, suspicious of what the meeting was supposed to be but knew that this was a more pressing matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I said, our tech guy is a genius but now, it looks like we have to come up with a plan.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello hello hello</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright, I guess this is it.” Percy stood by the door of his apartment, looking back at Annabeth. She had a tight expression on her face like she was trying to contain her worry but it was still seeping out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll both be fine after this. I’ll see you later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For better or for worse,” she mumbled. He faced the door, hand on the knob when he turned back, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a deep kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care about the organization, I don’t care what we’re supposed to think. The rivalry ends here. I love you, Wise Girl.” A smile spread across her face and she pressed her lips against his, cutting it off too soon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A promise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She said nothing, watching him as he walked out. The weather wasn’t as bad as it could have been. Cold, but the wind wasn’t biting, in fact, it was somewhat calm. Percy knew the calm before the storm, but it felt like the storm was far away. He shoved the thought into the back of his mind, he couldn’t afford to be distracted if the storm was so far away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After clambering into his car and blasting the heater, he got on the road heading towards Brooklyn. He didn’t care what happened to him, he was going to keep Annabeth alive, that was all that mattered. He’d sent an anonymous tip that something was going down today so people would steer clear of the area, but if they chose to ignore it, it wasn’t his problem.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annabeth is going to live</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the only thought that made him agree to everything. Ironically enough, her best chance at survival relied on him trying to kill her. His car streaked down the streets, weaving through the cars that honked behind him. His thoughts were far away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth had been insistent on learning what the meeting was about and after some fairly consistent nagging, he finally obliged. It wasn’t a huge deal but it wasn’t exactly something you went around talking about. He trusted Annabeth more than anyone but still had been hesitant to tell her but he couldn’t pinpoint why.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was meeting with their weapons distributor. They had their mechanics but most of their weapons were supplied by a vendor. The people who supplied them didn’t look very threatening but Percy knew they could fight. Not only that but they could run and he was counting on that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Annabeth came into view, they would be able to see he and Annabeth weren’t on the same team and they would leave in the blink of an eye to make sure they weren’t hurt. It was all about survival and that meant thinking about yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled his car into a spot a half a mile down and started walking. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Annabeth is going to make it out, even if I don’t, Annabeth is going to live.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth could protect herself, but Percy wasn’t taking chances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rounded the corner of the alley, checking his reflection in the mirror making sure he wouldn’t be recognized as himself and matched the description the vendors had been given. He waited, leaning against the wall with his hood pulled up. A few people passed the street but not many. A loud gang of people walked by and saw Percy alone in the alley. He turned and gave them a casual, but cold look that told them to go away. Their smiles faltered and the boy who looked like the leader swallowed as someone pushed him forward. He was tall, maybe an inch taller than Percy, and had a lean frame with a cruel look in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy casually slipped out one of the knives concealed in his sleeve, looking at each of the 5 boys directly in the eyes with a small smile on his face. He wasn’t scared and it showed. The boys squirmed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Need anything?” Percy asked, twirling the knife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy in the front cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is our place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not today. Unless you want to get yourselves killed, which I have no problem with, I’d run.” He aimed his glare at each person, saying, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t care who you are. However bad you think you are, I’m worse.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys backed away, mumbling, and turned around. Percy didn’t have the time, energy, or patience to deal with them right now. If they had stayed around any longer they probably would’ve been dead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Footsteps approached and he guarded himself, standing straight as two people walked down the alley. He’d met with these people before and they were dressed the same as last time. A tall, burly Asian man walked up with a notepad, and a briefcase, and the girl next to him had warm skin in a deep umber, a hat, sunglasses, and a face mask covering anything distinguishable. She carried a phone in her hand and an earpiece.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter,” the man said, giving him a firm handshake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, sir. Ma’am.” He shook the man and the girl’s hand. The two had refused to give any identity, even fake names. Throughout the office, they were just known as the weapons providers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did your people call a meeting?” the girl asked. Before Percy could answer they heard a long whistle like that of someone hailing a taxi. He knew it was Annabeth. It sounded almost normal but had a higher pitch and rang a second longer than necessary. To prevent having anyone around that could hurt her, Percy put on an act.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face dropped and his body tensed, his eyes darting around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something's off. You need to leave, we’ll discuss later.” Their eyes narrowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a taxi whistle, not-” Annabeth flew in like a blur from above, hitting the ground in a roll, popping up and immediately lunging at Percy. The two people stood in shock before regaining their composure and the girl pulled a rather long sword that was concealed in her coat. Annabeth wasted no time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kicked Percy in the gut, knocking the wind out of him as he stumbled back. She fought with a purpose, disarming the girl, leaving a gash on her arm. The man got a hold of Annabeth’s arm, twisting it around and knocking her to the floor. Percy knew he should’ve gotten up and started attacking but he was in awe of the way Annabeth moved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead of staying, the man ran with the girl and they disappeared. She turned, her now blue eyes locking on Percy’s brown. A cruel smile grew on her face but he saw a playful twinkle in her eye. It didn't matter that they seemed alone, somewhere, and somehow, this was being caught recorded somewhere and their bosses were both going to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter? That’s what he called you?” Her tone was light and relaxed with a hard edge like she had all the time in the world but made sure he knew she was the one with all the power and control.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. What did they call you at the shooting, Daisy?” His tone matched her as they walked in slow circles around each other. “Doesn’t seem very fitting.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She barked out a cold cruel laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose.” They continued to walk in circles, tensed but neither willing to make the first move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just gonna stand there all day, if I were to guess I’d think you were scared.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well if you’re so high and mighty you come here first. I don’t bite. I’m not going to hurt you.” Her expression shifted in a second, dropping to sincere and caring, though her tone remained teasing and tempting. He blinked. She knew how to lure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On three then?” she suggested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you can handle me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked and it sent a ripple down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Reverse the question, Jackson.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll manage.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess we’ll see.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy readied himself. “O-” She leaped off the ground, barreling towards him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Goodbye goodbye goodbye</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy senator stabbing day or something. Caesar salad Rest In Peace</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Her dagger landed on the hilt of his knife which he barely had time to block with. They exchanged blows. It was nothing like the training sessions. In Annabeth’s little room, they tried, but they never did anything with the intention of causing serious damage. Now, they fought like their lives depended on it, which was the reality.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened-to on three?” Percy grunted out, rolling to the side to avoid the swipe of Annabeth’s knife which would’ve taken off his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess the rules don’t apply anymore.” Percy swiped his feet around coming full circle before popping back up as they continued. The air around them was charged with testosterone, pushing them both harder, refusing to back down. Annabeth went to bring down her knife but Percy brought his hand in between locking the hilts together, twisting up and disarming her. Shock froze her momentarily giving Percy the opening he needed, grabbing her arm, twisting her so her front was pressed against the brick of the alley, hands being held by his behind her back. Heavy breaths fanned her neck as he brought his head around, the edge of his own blade pressing into her side. Annabeth swallowed thickly and angled her face towards his own with a smirk playing at her lips. Percy’s pupils dilated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do now?” she whispered so the camera wouldn’t be able to hear. His grip never loosened, tightening as he used the knife to slide the brown hair from the wig off her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You tease me,” he murmured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Camera,” she warned. It seemed to snap him out of whatever he’d been thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then everything went wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daisy?” a voice called out. Annabeth immediately knew who it was and cursed herself. Percy was confused so she took advantage, twisting out from his grip and judo flipping him onto the ground. He landed with a groan. She whipped her head up and was met with a disguise she’d worked with so many times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why did Luke have to follow her?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell are you doing here!” she hissed, kicking Percy over and stepping on his back, applying enough pressure so she knew he’d have some difficulty breathing, but not enough to cause serious damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You were in a hurry but I didn’t…” he trailed off looking at Percy underneath her shoe. His eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not important. Go, now.” Her voice was commanding but Luke didn’t seem to care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Demon, nice to meet you.” She shoved her shoe harder against his back. Luke blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was your secret mission. You found out-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, what does it take you to know when you aren't wanted somewhere. This is my mission. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Leave.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” In her anger, Percy rolled, knocking her off balance, and got back up, running to grab the knife that had fallen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, we can get him toget-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He’s mine.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Her tone was laced with such malice, power, and ill intent that Luke backed away and Percy shuddered. From the corner of her eye, something silver flew and landed, embedding itself deep in Luke’s thigh, soaking his pants red. Percy sprinted forward, yanking the knife out, and hit the handle against Luke’s temple. He crumpled to the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before anything else could happen, Annabeth dashed forward, whipping around, stealing the blood slicked knife, and slid under Percy’s legs, dragging it across his lower calf. She tried to keep a straight face but it was hard. She wanted to apologize but knew it wasn’t in her best interest at the moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stumbled to the side and they locked eyes with a silent exchange. This wasn’t over. Percy limped over to the other side of the alley while Annabeth ran over to Luke, scooping up his body and sprinting out. She had parked only a few blocks away but running with a full-grown unconscious man in your arms wasn’t easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reached the car opening the already unlocked doors and dumping Luke inside. He groaned, slowly regaining consciousness. She ignored him, along with traffic, and sped down the streets, finally making it to the nearest base and hurrying inside. When she walked in with a bloody, half-conscious person, she drew in a bit of attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A group of people rushed over, carrying him over to the medic. Most of her clothes were bloodstained and the knife that had been used on Luke and Percy was somewhere in the car. She heaved a sigh, walking down to the underground levels to the disguise and makeup department. Sifting through the clothes on the rack, she found an oversized sweatshirt and threw it on, taking off the bloody shirt and tossing it in the trash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman ran up to her looking extremely nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kronos heard about what happened and wants to see you and Luke in his office immediately.” Annabeth closed her eyes for a moment, taking a deep breath so she didn’t lash out at the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Annabeth stalked out the door, down to the lowest level, passing the guards until she stopped in front of the private office door she’d begun to know so well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.” She didn’t know how they knew she was outside but she obliged, walking in to find  Luke, with his leg heavily bandaged, still laying on the stretched, with a pained smile. She didn’t return it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened.” Kronos turned, his expression was livid. Annabeth turned her head to Luke.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened, Luke?” Her tone was accusatory. As bad as she felt, she did not want to be at the butt end of Kronos’s rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wh-I-” he sighed. “Look, Annabeth was being suspicious so I followed her when she left this morning. I lost her at some point but then I heard fighting and I turned and saw that Annabeth was fighting. When did you guys find out about the Demon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a secret mission only Annabeth was supposed to know about.” Just then, Leo came running in with a small disk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got the video.” Kronos nodded, slipping it into the player and starting the recording. The audio was choppy until Annabeth came into full view. She watched the banter until she stuck him. It looked like a real fight, both coming in full force until he had Annabeth pinned against the wall. She could feel the chemistry just rewatching the video and internally cringed at what they would make of it. Then Luke came into the picture. It finished playing and the screen went dark. They faced each other, a heaviness hanging in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she was pinned to the wall, maybe I saved her by distracting him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you didn’t,” Kronos and Annabeth said at the same time. Kronos reeled on Annabeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve done more damage. Why’d you stop.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Luke was hit. The Demon probably could’ve finished Luke but he was injured too. He also knew I could probably take him down, I was trying to get Luke out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which wouldn’t have happened if you hadn’t followed her?” Luke shrank under Kronos’s gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We might need to put you through torture training again as a reminder of what happens when information is leaked. Annabeth you’re dismissed.” She wanted to protest but knew it would only result in worse punishment for Luke or include her. Torture training was not something she needed to live through again. She shot a sympathetic look at his pale, fear-stricken face and walked out, with Leo following close behind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Didn’t work out. No chemistry, huh?” She wheeled around and glared at him. He shrunk back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah scary lady, I’m not prying you don’t have to say anything. Just know, you still can trust me.” He twirled the screwdriver in his hand before walking away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She thought of a few places he could shove the screwdriver. After walking up the first flight of stairs, she went to close the first lock but as she closed the door, she heard a shriek of pain that could’ve only come from one person. Her body winced as she shut the door, praying he made it out okay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>……………………………………….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door shut behind her as she collapsed onto the couch, exhausted. It wasn’t even 4 PM yet. She grabbed her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My place is open</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>CFOW </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head nestled into the couch and drowsiness took over as she settled into a half-awake, half-asleep state. She heard the door open and a soft laugh as a strong pair of arms picked her up and carried her to what she assumed was her bed. The person laid next to her, wrapping their arms around her, resting their head on her chest. The scent of the ocean filled the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” the person whispered as she slipped into unconsciousness.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I feel like I should add that I really dont edit these, writing it is one thing but when I read over it I just hate it more and more and then convince myself to never let it see the light of day and stay stuff in my drafts so sorry if things are weird or any and all of the chapters</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Percy woke up and saw that Annabeth was still lightly snoring. He smiled, shifting his way out carefully as not to wake her. Outside, it was still mostly dark. The time read 5:08 AM. They’d slept about 12 hours, but Percy still was tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second he placed his foot on the ground, he winced. The cut on his calf throbbed. Annabeth hadn’t meant to really hurt him, but sometimes things happen, he wasn’t mad. In fact, he wanted to hide it from her so she wouldn’t feel bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmm, Percy?” Annabeth sat up, stretching, blinking a few times before her eyes settled on him. Her hair was a wild, poofy mess but Percy thought she looked cute. She held out her arms, a silent ask for him to come back and he complied, trying to keep a grimace off his face. She saw straight through him, her eyebrows creasing in worry, then widening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my Gods, your calf…I’m so sorry, I forgot. Here.” She hopped up, running into the bathroom before he got a chance to protest. She walked back in holding a large first aid kit, her hair now tied up in a messy knot.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lie on your stomach,” she instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beth I’m fi-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up not you’re not.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“M-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Up, nope, be quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shhh. Nope, lie down or I’ll tie you down.” He heaved a sigh. They were both stubborn but Percy could tell she would make good on her threat. He complied, lying face down with his feet hanging off the edge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm.” He could feel her eye roll.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, hold still, this is going to sting.” She placed one hand, steadying his leg before gently pressed an alcohol-soaked cloth against the wound, tenderly cleaning it. He winced against his will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry,” she squeaked, continuing to clean the cut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You act like I’ve never had this happen to me before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess. Doesn’t mean it doesn’t hurt though. This is going to need stitches.” Percy groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I have some in my cabinet, hold on.” He turned his head and saw her retreating back into her bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, do you keep a hospital under there?” he grumbled. In honesty, he liked this much better than the process at the base and he loved having Annabeth fuss over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sort of. I also have numbing medication. Sometimes all the medics are busy so I just started keeping things around. You should be fine, I’ve done this on myself a few times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be fine?” She gave him a smile that said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>let’s see how this goes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Percy braced himself as she cleaned everything before injecting the numbing medication and started stitching. He kept his eyes squeezed shut in case anything went wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annnnnnd, done.” He heard a snip and looked back to see that it didn’t look like a murder scene. She grabbed some gauze and medical tape, carefully wrapping it, finishing everything off. Her head lifted up and she met Percy’s eyes with a smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s it looking, doctor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be fine, but I need to take out the stitches in about two weeks. Would you like to book an appointment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nah, I’ll probably be here anyway. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>two weeks</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She nodded and walked over, laying next to him placing a gentle kiss on his jaw before settling her head in the crook of his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know it's a long time, but you need to heal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to take a lot more than one kiss to make me feel better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned and rolled off the bed, then stood up, looking like she was trying to glare but her smile was winning the battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my apartment,” she said, pointing out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, but my dear Annabeth, I am unable to walk at the moment.” He pointed to his leg and wiggled it with a grimace for dramatic effect. She rolled her eyes but the smile had taken over her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re such a dork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, but I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> dork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That you are.” She turned, laughing, and walked out the door leaving Percy alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, and such great hospitality,” he said sarcastically. He knew he was giving her a hard time, but he figured she wouldn’t give him this much attention for a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m calling to say I can’t come down today, then I’m all yours to bother,” she called back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, she walked back up with a careful expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” He shot up, instantly concerned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never told you, but you know how I told you about our genius tech guy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy nodded, unsure of where this was going.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he knows, or at least suspects that we’re together.” Percy’s gaze turned murderous as he started out the doorway, contemplating whether he’d find whoever this person was and kill him before he could say anything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you confirm anything?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head as she wrung her hands. “The thing is, he has a video of us together without disguises when we first started going out, then he has the video of you passing my building, and now, in our fight…” She sighed. “Percy I could feel the tension between us just watching it. There’s no way to deny it and now, our tech guy knows for sure even though I keep glaring at him to shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know he won’t say anything? If he jeopardizes this we could both end up dying.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but he’s not going to say anything. If he wanted to he would’ve by now, he just wants to know what’s going on. He isn’t stupid, Percy. If he were to say anything he knows he’d be dead, and besides, I trust him more than most of the agents.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed quiet, studying her. Her head was down and she was fiddling with the bedsheet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, only because I trust you. If he says anything-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill him with his own inventions,” she reassured.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up, on the dresser, Percy’s safe phone buzzed. Annabeth got up and tossed it to him, looking at him expectantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>DTS</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Go over footage</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m being called down. I guess you don’t have to cancel today.” She looked at him incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got a day off, I’m taking my day off. Have fun.” He sighed, and got up, taking a quick shower while making sure the stitches didn’t get wet. When he got out, Annabeth was laying on the bed watching TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t die,” she said looking over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Story of my life.” He came up to her leaving with a kiss, anxious for what was about to happen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also I don’t seem to understand the meaning of the word “consistency”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was up until 4 last night (this morning???) and didn’t realize it until I looked at the time. Guess it flies when you finally figure out how writing works again</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Ahh, come in we have the footage.” Percy stepped into the office. Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, and Beckendorf were all there. He took a seat and started up at the screen as it flickered to life, replaying the fight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When it got to the part where Percy had Annabeth pinned, he realized what she had meant. You didn’t need to hear anything to know that there was something. Just watching it made Percy’s spine tingle. He shoved the feeling down as the video continued. They watched as the new person came in, obviously surprised to see what was happening until the video finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You and the girl have chemistry. If you weren’t trying to kill each other you probably could’ve gone out.” Zeus, Hade, and Poseidon laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Another lifetime,” Percy said, forcing out a laugh to match theirs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I suppose. That's beside the point, we’re giving you a copy of this so you can study the way she fights, you need to know your opponent before you can beat them, and right now, we know almost nothing,” Poseidon said. Percy almost smiled, but his eyes must’ve looked amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Did you find anything else?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy allowed a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She can put up a hell of a fight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hades snorted. “You both looked like you were struggling to hold your own. I think the person who showed up saved both of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy considered this. As much as the interruption was a problem, it also gave them both a reason to leave and not come after the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How’s your ankle,” Beckendorf asked, speaking for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it’s fine. I got it stitched up.” He furrowed his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t come down yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I started keeping stuff at my place in case it was busy, or I just didn’t feel like driving.” Beckendorf nodded but didn’t look satisfied with the answer. It wasn’t exactly a lie, it just wasn’t the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet for a moment before Zeus cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we didn't call you down just for this, but now that someone else knows of the girl’s mission to kill you, we were thinking of adding someone to yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy’s heart started racing as he shot up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I can handle this on my own.” Everyone looked slightly taken aback by the outburst but Percy didn’t care. He couldn’t have Annabeth in more danger than she was already in. He would drop his entire job, even blow up the building if it meant keeping her safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re aware of your abilities, and they might not even be adding anyone to your assassination but it might be in your best interest to have a partner, it would be easier to subdue her in a fight, or if she gains a partner, you could focus on her instead of the two.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy took a deep breath, deciding it would be better to be diplomatic and composed instead of leading with his emotions, which were fighting very hard against his careful composure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll study the tape and her techniques, I don’t need a partner. There’s no need to risk someone else on an assignment I already have control over. The tape is a big deal. It would be in the best interest of everyone if this was kept between the five of us so no one else is in more danger. The reason she hasn’t found me until today is because my history is buried so deep it’s basically not there. Almost no one has as small of a file as I do. I’m not even sure how they found me today but now I’ll be taking even more precautions so I won’t be caught off guard again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beckendorf was back at the computer, tinkering with wires but Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon were fixing him with scrutinizing, unforgiving gazes trying to pick out and other motives behind his words. He kept his face and eyes neutral. He wasn’t going to give anything away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poseidon relaxed first, leaning back in his chair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We do see your side. I think we should leave it as it is, let him be, we don’t need to lose another agent on a casualty.” Percy suppressed a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose that's fair. We’re trying to help you in as many ways possible, we want her dead just as much as you do.” Percy suppressed the urge to punch Zeus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate it,” he said, trying not to grit his teeth, “but, I think the best way to help me is to let me do this on my own. It’s worked before and you aren’t giving me as much time. You want her dead so badly you’re forgetting that other assignments you’ve given me have taken more time and weren’t as crucial as this. I need to be careful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three heads mulled this over as Percy fidgeted in his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Zeus sighed. “I suppose. We’ll have to discuss more but for now, you’re free to leave. Make sure to study the tape.” Percy nodded, forcing back a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, sir.” He waved and walked out the door to the main entrance. Jason was walking in, a disbelieving expression on his face. Percy tried to avoid him. As much as he loved his friends, all he wanted to do was be back with Annabeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucky for him, he passed unnoticed, though, his curiosity spiked. Jason would probably tell him later. Percy got in his car, parking a few blocks down and darting around the cameras until he stopped at Annabeth’s door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After picking the key out of his pocket, he unlocked the door, and the smell of something burnt overwhelmed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beth, what’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She poked her head out of the kitchen with a sheepish grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m dabbling in the culinary arts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mhm, and what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I may or may not have burnt pasta.” She gave him an innocent smile. He rolled his eyes and walked to her, looking at what she had done. It was relatively clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I messed it up so I tried cleaning it and got this far when you came in.” she motioned towards the bowls in the sink. Percy nodded, walking to the knife block, picking one out before turning to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s do it together. My mom used to teach me all sorts of things. I'm sure we can make something.” Annabeth stared at him curiously. He wondered why until he realized what he had said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You never told me anything about your mom,” she mused, hopping up onto the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy shrugged. He didn’t really do the whole opening up thing but Annabeth was different. “What do you want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was she like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy’s gaze became distant. “She was amazing. Everything about her, The way she smiled and laughed, how she always made time to talk with me even when she was working 3 jobs. She was the most amazing cook, everything she ever made should’ve been famous and she was always patient with me. I was a pain but it didn’t matter. She used to bring me any blue food she could when she worked at the sweet shop. We actually had a running joke about blue food because my step-dad…” he trailed off. He’d already said more than he anticipated but just thinking of Gabe made him want to stab something, not a good thought with a knife in your hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked up and Annabeth had a soft smile on her face, understanding Percy didn’t want to talk about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She sounded amazing.” He nodded, staying quiet for a moment before moving to the fridge, picking out whatever he could find.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll be my sous chef.” Percy could tell she didn’t know what that was but she nodded anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what do you need me to do.” Percy gave her directions as he started preparing everything else. While they worked, they talked. Percy told her about the meeting and Annabeth assured him that Luke wasn’t being added to her assignment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy looked over at Annabeth, who looked like she was struggling to cut a tomato, and walked behind her, placing his hands on hers, guiding them through the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands slowed on hers, the chopping movement becoming sloppy and his head moved down to her jaw, leaving gentle kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy,” she chided, but it didn’t really sound like she minded. It took a lot longer to cut the tomato than it should've. He took a deep breath and smelled something burning. Both of their heads looked over and saw the pan was smoking. Right, they were supposed to be cooking. He left her alone, trying to clear the air as Annabeth laughed at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Guess you aren’t much better than me,” she said through a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You distracted me, I’m trying this again.” She shrugged, smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re the boss. You were the one who distracted me but whatever.” She started to cut the onions as Percy restarted everything. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello, I'm trying to learn what it means to be consistent and I'm not sure if it's working or not. I have an Ap assignment due in 20 minutes and I'm doing this instead so clearly my time management skills are incredible anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It ended up being very different from the original one I had written but I hated it so changed it and now there's this~~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>This attempt worked. It was a process, but it was good. In short, Percy had made shredded beef and mixed it with tomato and onion, adding a little seasoning salt and then heating up some tortillas on the gas stove until the edges burnt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they finished eating, Annabeth stood up to go wash her plate with Percy following. When she saw the sink, she stopped in her tracks. It was filled with dishes, and the pan was still sitting out on the cooktop. She set the plate, balanced precariously on the piles of everything else and stepped away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should probably fix that now.” She didn’t move, still staring at the pile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could do it, this is kinda my fault.” he started for the sink but she pushed him back, tying her hair up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re injured.” She turned on the water, and started scrubbing, looking back to see Percy giving her an exasperated look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you aren’t.” He walked behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I am,” he said, resting his chin on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re going to hurt it more if you keep putting strain on the stitches.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hummed a noncommittal noise and he felt her eye roll as she pushed him off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When you die because you bled out by not taking care of yourself I’m going to dump you at your apartment and leave you there until someone else finds you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bit dramatic don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth’s hands slowed at the sink and she slowly turned around. Her smile held no mirth. “Percy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” His face dropped and he grumbled, hopping up to sit on the counter. “Better, mom?” She shot him a glare and flicked water at his face. Percy laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll still kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Somehow I don’t believe you anymore.” His legs swung, bouncing against the side of the counter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The night is young.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess it is.” She turned back to the sink and heard Percy quietly humming a song she didn’t recognize. After about 10 more seconds, her shoulders sagged as she gave up and turned off the faucet, heading for the living room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done already?'' His tone was light and teasing. She shot him a glare that made his grin grow wider before hopping down and hobbling to her side. Annabeth flopped down onto the side and felt the cushions envelop her body and wanted nothing more than to lie there the rest of the day. Unfortunately, there were more pressing matters to attend to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did your boss tell you?” He picked up his jacket and pulled out a disk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They gave me the tape so I could study how you fight. Kinda pointless since we started fighting but, good intentions.” He froze. “Wait, no not good intentions. You know what I mean.” She nodded, her eyes sparkling with amusement. She’d been given the same project of analyzing his strategies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you wanna study?” He slipped a pocket knife out of his other jacket pocket, holding it up with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>injured</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I don’t care if you think you’re fine, I literally stitched you up this morning, putting extra stress would just make the stitches rip which would take more time to heal.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heaved an over dramatic sigh before slipping the knife back in his pocket with another, “Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shifted over so he could sit on the couch before he laid his head on her lap and stared up at her with a small smile on his face, a look of adoration in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m lucky to have you.” He grabbed her hand, pressing a kiss to her palm before fiddling with her fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re lucky to have each other, but right now we need to figure out how we’re going to try and kill each other next.” Percy stifled a laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I try to be romantic and sweet and you talk about our next fake assassination attempt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we met you said you weren’t soft.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I remember correctly, I also said the rules don’t seem to apply with you.” He flattened her hand against the side of his face and she stroked her thumb across his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You did, but that doesn’t mean what I’m saying is wrong. I’d rather be here with you, both of us alive. Once we come up with a plan, then you can be the sappiest, hopeless romantic you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes and sat up, shifting his body so he was facing her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Wise Girl? Any amazing plans?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I want to do something fun. If we have to do this, why not make it big. Like… I don’t know, the old building 6 miles south. It’s barely used so we don’t need as big of a cover-up for it, plus, who doesn’t love lighting stuff on fire.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her with an amused expression. “That’s what you want to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “I mean unless you have a better plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t. Who’s coming after who? We need an alibi, maybe your tech guy could “find” me going to the place a few times. I’ll make sure the cameras catch me, they catch on, send you in, we rig a few things then at the right moment,” he brought up in hands and waved them around. She slowly nodded, playing out the situation in her head. It was pretty solid, obviously, they needed to work on a few details but overall, it seemed like it would work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, that could work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I go back to being a sappy romantic now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, “Sure.” He got up and scooped her in his arms and managing not to stumble, spinning around before setting her down resting his forehead against her, swaying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kissed her nose before spinning her again and they continued to sway in a noiseless background, enjoying what little time they had, not worrying about what was coming next.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I think I need a beta reader or something because I'm horrible at catching mistakes until ~after~ it's posted alsoimtoolazytoactuallygobackandfixit</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yalls im getting my first dog</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Two weeks later, funny enough the day after Percy got his stitches taken out, their plan was set into action. Annabeth and Percy had both gone in different cars. As they had planned, Leo had picked up on Percy lingering around the old building and Annabeth had been told to check things out. After having scouted the area so many times, Percy had picked up on where all the cameras were and where the blind spots were.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth left the car she had taken about a quarter-mile away and walked to a secluded area while avoiding any cameras. She stood, pacing the packed dirt underneath her feet, waiting. A few minutes later, she heard footsteps and turned, raising her guard in case it wasn’t Percy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A mess of brown hair came into the clearing and a pair of sparkling sea-green eyes met hers. He hadn’t put in his contacts yet. Then again, she had decided not to wear any today either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Set everything up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded, looking over his shoulder. “Yeah, I added a bit of lighter fluid to the walls that way when it goes up, it </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> goes up. I figured I might as well have some fun with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glint in his eye unnerved her. She knew what he was, same as she but it was so easy to forget sometimes that underneath, he really was a killer. They were known as the Menace and the Demon but to her, he was just Percy. The amazing, sweet, smart, charismatic guy she’d fallen in love with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, be safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to leave but swizzled back around. “Don’t I get a kiss for good luck? It’s kind of a tradition, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at him with a small smile on her face. “Come back alive, Seaweed Brain. Then we’ll see.” He grinned and ran into the building. She waited, counting for a minute when her safe phone buzzed.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Demon, APS</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It took her about 10 minutes to drive down, so she figured about 5 minutes until she had to come out, since, when it really mattered, they tended to disregard the law. Cops never stopped her, and when they tried, one look would tell them who she was. The thing about each of their organizations was they were more powerful than the police.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were all feared. People often tried to argue whether the Titans or the Olympians were worse. The truth was they were both bad. From what Percy had told her, the Olympians were slightly more lenient and their punishments weren’t as bad, but they had their definite faults.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After about 6 minutes, she ran around the clearing, to another spot further back, where the building was in her line of sight. Percy had already said he’d doused the walls, one match and it would be up in flames. She saw a flash of movement in the window and took that as her cue to get to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a quick movement, she dashed over to the side of the building, aligning herself against the wall so she couldn’t be seen through the window. After carefully sliding along the wall, she slipped in through a side window, only to find Percy already standing there a gun pointed at her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Perseus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wrinkled his nose. “I don’t care if we’re enemies, call me Percy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I’ll stick with Perseus.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re making it really hard not to shoot you, you know that, Annie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time she fixed him with a hardened look. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Never</span>
  </em>
  <span> call me Annie.” She slipped a knife out of her sleeve, feeling the grip in her hand as she adjusted it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what. What are you going to do?” They both seemed to have the same idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth reached for his wrist and thrust it up, Percy’s gunshot going through the floor and she twisted his arm to his back. His arm shook from the pain it was in but she held it until he dropped the weapon. Unfortunately, he had another hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He twisted around so they were face to face and went to yank the gun out of her hand, but she pulled back and kicked him in the gut, the gun, spiraling away from either of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy stumbled away with a grin on his face, Annabeth’s expression mirroring his as they started circling each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lost your weapon,” Annabeth said, motioning to his empty hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need a weapon, but since you mentioned it,” Percy ducked down, and Annabeth thought he was going to the gun that had slid behind her, but instead, he rolled, grabbing a knife that had been concealed by his ankle and popped up while jumping towards her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went back and forth, fighting with more force than last time, each one determined to disarm the other. Knives clashed, steel against steel, every time an opening came up, it was blocked too fast for either to get a decent hit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both losing their energy, swings becoming more sloppy, attacks becoming slower. Each still held their own, but it was clear this was going to end soon. Annabeth rolled to the side close to the window, grabbing a match from her pocket and quickly lighting it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, this was fun but I think I’ll be leaving now.” Annabeth jumped, diving out the window as she threw the match behind her. A burst of heat came from behind her and she felt the flames reach out, trying to grab her as the rest of the building quickly caught, turning into a sort of beacon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran, making a turn before looking back. The flames were crawling up the walls and heavy smoke began to rise from the blackened building. As she began to run again, she ran straight into another person. The boy had brown hair, but electric blue eyes that looked scarily similar to Thalia’s. She immediately came on guard. The boy must’ve realized she wasn’t a pedestrian as he slipped a knife out of his pocket. He came to her first, slashing the knife as she ducked out of the way. She was already tired from fighting with Percy and this person hadn't already been in the middle of a fight. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She managed to get a grip on his arm, yanking him to the floor. Then she looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was none other than Luke Castellan.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW// Depictions of violence and blood</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>What was he doing here? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy tried to take advantage of her momentary distraction but Annabeth hadn't let her guard down. Learn from your mistakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She quickly dodged his strike, sliding her knife along the length of his arm causing him to drop his weapon. In the same motion, she twirled around, using the hilt of her knife to hit his temple. The boy dropped groaning. It hadn’t been enough to knock him out, but he would have a mean headache for a while, plus, she had other things to address.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing here!” she hissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jessy and I were in the area, we saw the building go up and decided to check it out.” Jessy was Ethan, she should have figured since Ethan was practically Luke’s right-hand man. She didn’t detect any lies in his voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Jessy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we passed, we saw another person leaving. Probably the Demon, Jessy went after him.” Luke pointed to his left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the ground, the boy popped up and started to run, figuring his odds weren’t good fighting two people. Luke raced after him, yelling back, “I got this guy, go after the Demon.” Then, Luke poured all his energy, disappearing from sight as he chased the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She ran where Luke had pointed, and saw two figures, darting around the trees, shouting at each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Daisy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No need to keep formalities. I know her name is Annabeth,” Percy said, running around until he and Ethan were circling each other about 5 feet apart. Sadly, this wasn’t a love story between the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan did a double-take. “What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was my secret mission. I found out who he was, he found out who I was.” Annabeth stepped closer to Ethan, keeping her eyes trained on Percy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A look of realization dawned on his face. Ethan looked back over to Percy who’s posture became tenser.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They lunged at the same time, fighting with dizzying speed, their blades a blur of silver. Annabeth saw it before Percy did. Ethan had gotten himself in position, his arms in direct line with the small of Percy’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking about the consequences, Annabeth dove behind Percy, the knife embedding itself into her side. She cried out in pain as she collapsed to the floor. Waves of pain rolled over her body, each other threatening to make her blackout but she fought them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy rushed over, kneeling next to her, his face filled with worry. Her vision was blurred, but she made out Ethan’s shock, morphing into realization.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve gone soft, Annabeth. When will the boss think, when I tell him that you sacrificed yourself for the enemy. You were a spy, probably trading information. You clearly have more of a relationship than anyone anticipated. You know what we do to traitors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan twirled his dagger as a cruel smile grew on his features. Percy’s face turned murderous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ethan, just stop,” she managed to say through gritted teeth. Every breath hurt, her vision becoming dimmer and dimmer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ethan,” Percy murmured, his face growing into recognition, then a murderous glare, worse than before. “Nakamura. You killed my mom.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ethan squinted, “Jackson? Huh, guess I should’ve kept tabs on you. You've grown quite a reputation, but for the time being, I need to deal with someone on my own side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like lightning, Ethan lunged toward Annabeth and she expected to die.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash of bronze went over her, and Ethan’s body dropped to the ground, now headless and bleeding. Given her current state, it wasn’t something she needed to see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy was staring at Ethan’s body with discontent, his features were contorted with anger and anguish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He went too easy. First, my mom, I wasn’t going to let him get you. He didn’t suffer.” The malice in his words sent shivers down her spine, despite the fact that it wasn’t aimed at her. She almost felt glad Ethan had gone fast, scared for what Percy would’ve done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He kicked his head, sending it flying in another direction, his glare never faltering. Annabeth tried to take a deep breath, but it came out as more of a pained, shaky gasp. Percy turned, his face twisting back to worry as he kneeled next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beth, are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried for a laugh but it came out as a yelp and he moved his hands around, searching for something to do that wouldn’t hurt her. Her breath grew more ragged, wincing every time she tried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not really,” she answered. Percy looked on the verge of tears. He frantically searched the area, keeping hold of one of her hands like he was scared she was going to slip away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m going to get you to the hospital.” He carefully scooped Annabeth up as she stifled yelps, biting her lip so hard she tasted copper. Once he had fully stood up, he kissed her forehead and began to do a weird jog walk, trying to jog because he was in a hurry, but walking because of how much pain she was in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, he got to the car he had taken, and gently laid her inside, hopping over and gunning the engine, speeding off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not dying on me. We’ve spent too long figuring this out for you to die because I was careless.” A weak smile played on her lips, then turning into a grimace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her consciousness slipping, and Percy must’ve seen it as he pressed the pedal further. His hand gripped hers, to the point where it was almost painful. She gave him a light squeeze back. His entire body was shaking and she saw his eyes were welled with tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she had been a little unsettled, if not scared of the way Percy had been towards Ethan, but seeing him like this almost broke her knowing she was the cause of it. A small voice in the back of her mind reminded her that if the situation were reversed, Percy would’ve been dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn't live with herself if he had died. Then she thought about how Percy might feel if he was beating himself up over this because he couldn’t lose her either.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her grip slackened on Percys and he gripped her hand harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beth, you have to fight, stay with me please, I love you, I love you so much, come on! Fight for me, it's going to feel easy to let go but please Beth, fight for me I can’t lose you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t have the strength to respond as her vision rimmed red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, Percy,” she whispered. The last thing she heard was Percy telling her to hold on before the world went dark.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>These chapters feel really short and I don't know how to make them longer</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HAPPY EASTER TO THOSE WHO CELEBRATE and if you don't just have a wonderful rest of your day</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Annabeth had passed out, Percy lost it and sped to the hospital. His body was shaking, and even though she couldn’t hear him, he kept pleading with her to hold on, telling her he loved her, throwing out reassurances. Most of this was for his sake, thinking that if he kept talking it would somehow make it better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran in carrying Annabeth and caused quite a scene considering they were both covered in blood but Percy couldn’t think. His mind was in overdrive.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If I’d seen it this wouldn’t have happened. She’s dying and it’s my  fault </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d ripped off both of their disguises, deciding that it would be weird enough running in with a half-dead person they didn’t need questions about wigs and contacts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sprinted up to the front desk, agony displayed on his face as the nurse looked up, her expression quickly shifting once she saw what was going on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need a doctor, now give me the best one you have, she is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>going to die.” His voice was cold and demanding but he didn’t care, he needed Annabeth to survive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-okay, we’ll get her in immediately.” A group of people rushed over, taking her from Percy’s arms and laying her on a gurney. Blood had soaked through her clothes onto his own and was dripping. She looked like she was bleeding out. It felt like his heart was being squeezed with a hot iron. It physically hurt him to look at her, pale and bleeding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stayed by her side as the doctors asked questions, leading her further down the halls, drawing more attention from other nurses. He answered them as best he could, not really registering them, his mind too occupied to focus on any thought other than, </span>
  <em>
    <span>keep her alive</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was his silent promise, that he would keep her safe, and yet, she was dying because she had done what he hadn’t been able to do. They led her to a large private room and stopped him from going in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving her.” The nurse looked at him sympathetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry but we can’t have you in the room, things need to be kept sterile and we need to clean her up.” He waved her arm in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not clean enough to be in that room. Go clean up and once you get back I'm sure she’ll be fine, we have the best doctors ready to work on her.” He wanted to argue but it was useless, the fight had gone out of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as she stays safe,” he managed to say, looking over the nurse’s shoulder where a few people were rushing around, grabbing dozens of materials while a doctor called out for different things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nurse nodded. “We’ll do our best.” He closed the door, leaving Percy standing, left alone to his thoughts. He immediately ran through different scenarios in his head, each one ending worse and worse until he had to forcibly shove them out of his mind. He couldn’t afford to think like that, he couldn't, no, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wouldn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> lose her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He went back out to his car, the air in the hospital becoming suffocating. The seats were stained red and it smelled of copper. Blood had never bothered him but he felt like he was going to be sick. He drove back to his place, taking the world's quickest shower and changing into different clothes so they wouldn’t say no because he was covered in blood, and raced out, getting back to the hospital after only having left 15 minutes ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The receptionist let him into the back, where, unsurprisingly, they were still working on her. As one of the doctors walked out, Percy called out, the doctor turning. Her face had a crease in between her eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on, is she okay?” The doctor looked at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I can’t give out that information. Are you the one that brought her?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am. I’m her boyfriend. She has no living relatives and none of her friends are here right now, what happened you have to tell me is she going to be okay?” Despite his best efforts, his voice cracked. She studied him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to go check her file but I’ll meet you in the room over there.” She pointed down the hall to a small spot with the door open. He nodded gratefully and walked to the room, waiting impatiently as he bounced his leg. He had a habit of slipping out knives and twirling them whenever he was anxious and he almost did before remembering where he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor walked back in, holding a clipboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is she okay?” he asked, shooting up. Her expression told him everything. His head spun and he wanted to run out and tear the door down to see her. She had to be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, she lost a lot of blood, we’re going to need to do a transfusion and the cut was deep. Our doctor, Apollo, he’s good, but we have to wait and see it hasn’t been very long.” Percy sunk back into the chair, afraid he would collapse if he didn’t. He felt weak and helpless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Even to him, his voice sounded small. When everything had first started, he knew that she could get hurt. That’s why he’d vowed to protect her, not just for her sake but because he knew, especially now, he couldn’t live with himself if something had happened to her. Now, everything was real, and he felt like he was breaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This has to be a lot for you right now, but I need you to answer a few questions.” He nodded absentmindedly, his thoughts centering around the wellbeing of the only thing that mattered to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did it happen?” Percy didn’t have the energy to lie, but he couldn’t exactly say the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We were walking by a building a few miles back, and someone jumped out, went after me but sh-” he cleared his throat. “She took the knife for me. I don’t know where the person is.” His tone was cold, clearly relaying that he didn’t feel like saying more. She nodded, understanding, and continued to ramble questions as Percy answered them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually, she was done and tried to reassure him that she was in the best hands possible. He wished they were his own. He longed to go back to this morning when he’d woken up, her head pressed against his chest, warmth radiating from both of their bodies, neither willing to move, just enjoying the other's presence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all they ever really needed. That wasn’t to say there wasn’t another type of spark between them, one that liked to make itself known every once in a while but in general, he just needed her around. Late nights watching movies as she fell asleep against his side, him carrying her up and waking up next to her. It’s all he ever needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two hours had passed before the doctor came in again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s still pale, we cleaned her up and it looks worse than before. She started to stir and we had to sedate her. No doubt she’s in a lot of pain but she’s a fighter.” He nodded, a blank look on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just keep her safe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll try.” She looked like she was going to walk out but decided against it. “She mentioned you.” His head snapped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Before we sedated her, she was in a lot of pain but, she asked us to tell you not to worry, to not beat yourself up over it. She said she loves you.” Heat swelled in his chest. He wanted to go and grab her hand and tell her that he loved her. Loved her more than anything. Instead, he felt treats prick his eyes and shakily nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor offered one last smile before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two hours later, another update, her vitals were still low and her pulse was erratic, but they had high hopes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Three more hours passed, Percy, unable to stay still, his anxiety getting worse and worse, had started pacing the floor. A nurse came in with a small smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s steady. You can come see her.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Percy had to restrain from sprinting over as he followed the nurse to her room. After the door was open, he ignored everything else as he rushed to her side, grabbing her hand. It was cool, but he focused on the shallow rise and fall of her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She’s alive</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>That was all that mattered. He almost sobbed with relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That wound was pretty nasty. We’ll have to keep her for another day or two to monitor how she does but we think she’ll pull through.” The doctor, which Percy remembered his name was Apollo, offered him a warm smile. “She’s sedated but it’s wearing off. We’ll give you some time.” He ushered everyone out before quietly closing the door behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a suffocating silence as he took in her features, still afraid he might never get the chance to again. She was pale and her hair had been tied back into a bun. They had cleaned her off so she was no longer covered in blood but there were thick bandages wrapping around her torso, where Percy could already see red seeping through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn’t necessarily okay, but she was better. He clung to that thought like a lifeline, bringing her hand up to his face, pressing a gentle kiss to her knuckles before resting his face against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry,” he whispered. “This is all my fault and now…” he wasn’t sure how to finish that sentence. “I love you. You can’t even begin to understand how much but I love you more than anything. Please, please just be okay.” She stayed silent and unmoving, the rise and fall of her chest, the only indication she was alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed and closed his eyes. Waiting. He didn’t care how long he did, he didn’t care that every second his heart felt like it was ripping, he just needed to hear her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt her stir, as she shifted in the bed, her eyes fluttering open. He’d never been happier to see them. She groaned and looked over to Percy, a small smile making its way to her face. She gently removed her hand from his, despite him not wanting to let go, and went to stretch before wincing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay, do you need me to call anyone for more pain medication?” She let out a breathy laugh as he moved his arms, unsure of what to do with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They already have me on morphine, I’m fine.” He knew she wasn’t just as well as she, but he let it drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gods, Beth. Why did you take that knife for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. “You would’ve done the same for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t make it okay. Beth, you were so close to dying, I can’t lose you.” He reached for her hand once more, intertwining their fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “You’re cute when you’re worried,” she said, her voice no more than a murmur as she fought to stay awake. “Your eyebrows get all scrunched together.” Her eyelids drooped and she started blinking rapidly, trying to keep them open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get some sleep, Wise Girl. You need the rest.” She frowned at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you do too. I know you, don’t beat yourself up over this. I’m going to be fine.” He wanted to say,</span>
  <em>
    <span> too late</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but instead nodded, though her eyes were closed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me?” she whispered as the morphine dragged her back under.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Always.” She was asleep by now but Percy swore he saw a ghost of a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About 5 minutes later, doctor Apollo walked back in with another nurse, the one he’d seen when he first arrived.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to run a few more tests, after you're free to come back in. He nodded, his expression stony as he walked out the door into the waiting room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, Percy was still filled with worry, but now that the initial shock was over, he began to worry for different reasons. In his hurry, he’d forgotten to check for any cameras. A number of them could have caught him carrying Annabeth, without their disguises, into the hospital. That would not look good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another was what he would say. There was absolutely no way he was leaving her side for any reason, so if he mysteriously disappeared, how would he cover? That was assuming he’d somehow avoided all the cameras on the way here. What would he tell them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>due to personal reasons, I’ve disappeared under mysterious circumstances, thanks for understanding.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That would not fly whatsoever with Zeus, Hades, or Poseidon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not even what </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>story would be, what would Annabeth have to say. No cameras were in the vicinity of the fight but her friend had been there. He winced as he remembered Jason's voice, wondering if he was okay. That wasn’t his priority. In trying to draw less suspicion, they’d only dug their own graves drawing more attention. The most infuriating part was if they hadn’t done any of this their situation would have probably been worse.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No doubt both organizations had gone to check out the area, seeing the blood-stained ground and Ethan’s headless body. Annabeth had been fatally injured and there was no way she could have gotten anywhere on her own, but would they suspect that the person they thought she’d been trying to kill, was sick with worry over whether she would recover or not?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought back to the tech guy at the Titans. If Annabeth was right about him, they could use his skills to erase any traces of them in the system, but that was assuming he would even cooperate, and assuming they hadn’t already seen it, and assuming Annabeth even got out. If she didn’t it wouldn’t really matter if he was caught or not, at least he didn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right now, he was surviving solely because of Annabeth. Back at her own base, the people she was closer with had to be at least somewhat curious as to what was going on. No doubt the guy who had survived, or at least he assumed he survived, had explained what had happened or what he’d seen at the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy hoped Jason had eliminated him, it would make things a little easier. Just a casualty. Just like Ethan. That was probably what Ethan had thought, Annabeth was just a casualty. The thought had him gripping the side of his chair so hard he heard the wood start to splinter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After joining the group, their main thoughts revolved around self-preservation. That much more so than the average person given that they were now on every hit list of an entire other group of assassins, just as, if not more trained than themself. It was a dangerous game they played, balanced precariously on the edge of insanity but somehow managing to hold on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth was now Percy’s anchor. Sure he’d been friends with Grover and Jason but they would never mean as much to him. He was a killer, sure he had good times with his buddies but Annabeth had turned him somewhat soft, and that much more menacing when it came to her safety. He wasn’t worried about self-preservation anymore, he was worried about her and only her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He ran through multiple scenarios in his head, trying to figure out a way to broach the subject of their impending and ultimate demise after his recklessness when a new nurse led him to a new room, a private recovery room for Annabeth. Her face was gaunt in the dim lighting, she looked somewhat ghostly, yet she was still the most beautiful person he’d ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her bandages had been redone and she looked somehow more tired. There was no other spot open other than a few chairs. He grabbed one, pulling it up next to the side of her bed, and once again, laced his fingers through hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if there had been another place to sleep he wouldn’t have taken it, he wasn’t leaving her side. He rested his head on the side of her bed and closed his eyes. His anxiety had kept him awake but he hadn’t realized how exhausted he’d been from what had happened before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Waves of drowsiness washed over him, each burying him deeper and deeper until his thoughts were no more than a whisper in his subconscious as he slipped into a dream-filled state.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is anyone actually reading this?? Oh well</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“PERCY!” His head shot up as he glanced around. Annabeth strengthened her grip on his shaking hand. His eyes flooded with relief as he looked at her. Beads of sweat had formed on his upper lip and forehead, his body was shaking and his breaths were coming in shallow and ragged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Annabeth had managed to wake him up, he’d been crying out for her and violently shaking. She’d freaked out and just tried to wake him up, worried about what could have caused such a reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey I’m here.” He stared into her eyes, his holding a hidden layer of fear he was doing his best to cloud over but he was still clearly shaken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You-you’re okay?” It sounded more like reassurance for himself than a question but she nodded anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m okay, I’m right here, I’m safe.” He licked his lips, his eyes glancing away from her. She cocked her head to the side but decided not to ask any questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the memories of the day before slowly came back to her, worries piled on as she wondered what her friends would think. No doubt they ransacked her apartment looking for her and blew up her phone. The only problem was her phone was still in her apartment, somewhere in her room. During her missions, she normally left it so it wouldn’t be damaged, and so no one could track her location on an off chance. Paranoia, what a fun thing to live with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As her mind wandered, she noticed Percy’s expression becoming increasingly more concerned and though she was in immeasurable amounts of pain, she laughed. This just made him look more confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re looking at me like I’m about to break. I’m fine you really have no reason to worry.” He looked at her like, </span>
  <em>
    <span>seriously, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and gestured to the bandages wrapped around her torso, unlike the first three times they'd wrapped her, no blood had visibly seeped to the top. This was a good sign because it meant her blood was clotting and the bleeding had either stopped or wasn’t as bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t bleed through the bandages this time, see, I’m fine.” He rolled his eyes, standing up and she could practically feel the waves of stress rolling off of him. She hated that he was so worked up, and knew that he wouldn’t relax. She stayed quiet, waiting for him to meet her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he finally did, she locked him in her gaze. “Percy,” she said, her voice calm and soothing. He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> okay. I promise I’m fine and I need you to relax, you're making me worried.” He laughed but it was bitter and dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First, you’re in this situation because of me, and now me worrying about the woman I love is worrying you.” She felt warmth spread in her chest but frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Percy, I know you blame yourself for this, that’s the problem. None of this is your fault and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to understand that. The guilt is eating you away and it’s been less than a day.” He looked back at her, his green eyes, distant, and dulled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should have never started dating.” Annabeth felt like she’d been stabbed again. Her mouth opened in disbelief, then closed again, her not knowing what to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“H-how could you say that!?” She felt angry but despite it, tears welled in her eyes as her fists clenched at her sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no I don’t mean that, I love you more than anything else in the world, but what I’m saying is, this entire situation is because we caught feelings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She raised an eyebrow. “So you wish me never met?” She didn’t bother trying to hide the pain in her voice. His face dropped and he looked more apologetic than she’d ever seen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not. Meeting you was the best thing that’s ever happened to me, I just, wish it could have been under different circumstances.” He paused, then barked a bitter laugh as if remembering something. “Another lifetime,” he muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at him in question. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When we looked over the first tape of us fighting, when I had you pinned they’d made a few comments and as a joke, I said maybe another lifetime.” She nodded in understanding and the corners of her lips turned up into a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you smiling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her face broke into a full smile now, stormy eyes sparkling. “Because it’s funny.” He looked at her as if she’d lost it which just made her laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Think about it, Percy. The odds that we meet and just happen to be a part of rivaling organizations, but still end up falling in love, only to be assigned to kill each other.” He offered a weak, but genuine smile as he walked back to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have some pretty rotten luck, don’t we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think so. We made it this far, there has to be something keeping us alive.” She truly believed the words. Something like this had to have another force at play to not have been discovered yet. This just brought her back to the thought of whether Percy had been caught carrying her into the hospital. Percy saw her face drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What now?” She met his gaze hesitantly. She figured he must’ve thought about this at some point but didn’t feel like bringing it up with her so she wouldn’t worry. A little too late for not worrying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know if you got caught?” He looked down, burying his face in his hands with a groan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure. Whatever happens, happens. We’ll have to figure something out, a cover story for you and for me. I don’t know what even happened to Jason. Annabeth’s eyebrows pushed together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason? The one with the blue eyes?” He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s his last name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy looked wary. “Grace.” Annabeth’s eyes widened in realization and her mouth dropped open. That’s why the eyes had reminded her of Thalia, because she had a brother. She felt her head spin. A million questions rammed her brain at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does she know she even has a brother? Does she know he works for the other side? Has she been keeping this a secret?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The third one resonated within her. That meant she might’ve known, and been in close contact with someone from the Olympians, just like Annabeth was, She had to ask her about it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why do you look so surprised, what did you find out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Th-and J- they…” He didn’t get it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jason, he-he has a sister that works for the Olympians. She’s actually my best friend, Thalia.” Percy whistled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, that’s...I don’t even know. Do you think they know?” She shrugged. Thalia had never mentioned Jason, but Annabeth had been careful not to mention Percy so maybe she was hiding something. It wasn’t exactly uncommon, and something as big as this could get her killed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like if someone found out about Percy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kronos didn't care about the context or circumstance. Anyone or anything seen as a possible threat or risk was instantly eliminated. Ever since Atlas had died at the hands of Percy, when they found him cut up in a body bag in the middle of an alley, everything had become that much more strict and careful. No chances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She worried for her friend’s safety. If she didn’t know, it was probably for the better, but Annabeth knew she was going to tell her. Well, at least after she could leave and get a good story to match with the events that had occurred the previous day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heard the door handle jiggle and Doctor Apollo walked it with a cheery smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, you certainly look better,” he noted. She nodded, grateful for the incredible doctor. Whatever he’d done was like magic, although she was still silently suffering, it was somewhat bearable now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, we’re going to check a few things, and when that’s over, you have a visitor!” Annabeth and Percy exchanged a look. Visitor was not a good word for them. His posture tensed, as did hers, though she wouldn’t be much help in a fight given her current state. Apollo continued tapping a few machines and writing notes down, oblivious to the shift in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They heard a knock on the door, then a moment later, a messy mop of curly brown hair on a short person walked into the room with an impish grin like he was seeing two old friends for the first time in a year. Leo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slipped out a disk from his hand and waved it in the air like a flag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You two messed up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>big time</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*awkwardly waves*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Percy almost killed him on the spot. Two things stopped him. One, Doctor Apollo was still in the room and he didn’t feel like killing the person who was keeping Annabeth alive. Two, Annabeth looked like she wanted to hear him out, and even though Percy didn’t want to, he would wait.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Messed up?” Dr. Apollo looked between the three as if finally sensing the tension. He cleared his throat. “Well, I’ll let you catch up, I’ll be back later.” He practically bolted out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as the door had closed, Percy rushed forward, getting the disk from the boy before subduing him against the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll kill you if you even</span>
  <em>
    <span> think</span>
  </em>
  <span> of trying anything,” Percy muttered causing the boy to shiver. He heard him swallow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted, I can see why they call you scary.” Annabeth stared at the two, Percy looked at her waiting to see what she would say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let him stand up.” He reluctantly got off as the boy got up taking a few steadying breaths before returning to his relaxed grin as if he hadn’t just been given a death threat a few seconds ago. From his pocket, he pulled a flash drive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I was saying, you two messed up big time. After the fire, there was clear coverage of Percy here driving to the hospital and bringing you in. I had to jump through so many hoops to make sure no one got their hands on it so I believe the words you’re looking for are, </span>
  <em>
    <span>why thank you, Leo, without you, we’d be dead, we’ll answer all your questions.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy did a double-take. He didn’t know this person but he’d made it so no one else could see the footage. Although he had a flash drive, and who knows how many more with the same footage, probably expecting Percy to try and break or steal all the ones that were brought out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They at least owed him some sort of explanation. He’d guessed he and Annabeth were together but stopped pushing after a few times, now he had solid evidence, especially since he was here with Annabeth after no one knowing where he was. If it were anyone else with that flash drive, it probably would have been a very different situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Still, he was extremely wary. Annabeth studied Leo until he started squirming under her gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but you’re giving us any evidence and burning all the files. When you erase everything I’m standing right next to you to make sure it happens.” He nodded, then hopped up onto a chair, crossing his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what’s the tea?” He wiggled his eyebrows looking between the two of them. Percy forced himself to take a steadying breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t kill him. He saved you a lot of trouble. Don’t kill him. Don’t kill him. Don’t kill him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth looked at Percy, then back to Leo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, as you guessed, we started going out, then found out we were assigned to kill each other. We started staging fights but someone always showed up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No shit Sherlock, that was pretty obvious. What are you going to do if they find out? You can’t keep this charade up forever, you killed Atlas and he was one of our heads, Annabeth shouldn’t be that much harder.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth is a much better fighter,” Percy defended. Annabeth snorted and let her head drop with a shake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know. We’re taking it one step at a time.” Annabeth’s voice sounded tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a start, I guess. Oh, by the way, everyone down at base is freaking out over not knowing where you are. They think either both of you died or it was just Beth. I’m sure your situation probably isn’t very different.” He motioned to Percy. He knew it probably was but had been trying to avoid thinking about it. He was a smooth liar, it was never an issue but having to come up with so many excuses was going to be a pain since his story was going to have to somewhat match with Annabeth’s for the beginning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How much of the fighting footage is there?” Percy asked. Leo raised a teasing eyebrow but fished a small screen out of his pocket, it flickering to life, illuminating the front portion of his face in the dimly lit room. After pressing a few buttons, an image developed and he saw the two of them in the building. They fought, the building caught, and they ran, but after a few moments he saw Ethan and the other one pass him, Ethan staying behind. The entire scene was on camera, the fight, Annabeth taking the knife, his rushing her over. As Percy drove, the footage switched camera to camera trailing him until he carried a bloodied, unconscious Annabeth to the hospital. Then it cut out. Annabeth grimaced at the sight of her which made Percy feel so much worse. Having to watch it from an outside perspective made him feel like he was reliving the entire ordeal. His chest ached and he mentally smacked himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem was easy enough to see now that he had an aerial view. He’d been so insistent and keen on protecting Annabeth, he’d forgotten about keeping himself alive. The position Ethan had been in was easy enough to decipher but his eyes were trained on the girl next to him. All he’d had to do saw focus on his opponent and the situation would’ve been avoided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So that’s the original, but I edited it and now this is what’s in all the files.” He pressed a few more buttons. Everything started out the same until Annabeth tossed the match and dove out the window. As the building set on fire, the flames engulfed the cameras until the footage cut out. They didn’t see anything that happened with Ethan. After a moment, the image flickered to one of him driving, but inside the untinted windows, it was just him with a hard, pained expression. He recognized what it was from but anyone from the outside would just think he had been injured. After a moment, his eyes in the video flicked up and landed on the camera. His mouth formed a few silent words before the car swerved and disappeared from view. Percy couldn't believe this wasn’t real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over to Leo who was giving them a smug smile. He knew he’d done well. Annabeth had been right when she described him as another breed of genius, the work was flawless and even someone with a well-trained eye, like everyone at their agency’s, wouldn’t have been able to notice that it was edited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh,” was all Percy could bring himself to say. Luckily Leo laughed and smiled good-naturedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tend to leave people speechless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Leo. Really.” The sincerity of Annabeth’s words was contagious and he suddenly felt much more grateful for the boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shrugged. “Yeah, well you’re one of the only ones that really puts up with me. When I get back I can tell them you got hit and are laying low for a bit just to be safe.” Annabeth nodded gratefully, and Percy found himself nodding along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Leo.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mention it. Rest up, we need you back down there, everything is kind of falling apart without you. It actually is really messing with their heads and they’re scarier than usual, like, terrifying.” Annabeth laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll tell them you got hit pretty bad and are just laying low for a little while. Thalia will probably threaten to skewer me if I don’t tell her though, but you can’t really have anyone knowing about this and it doesn’t look like Percy's leaving until you get better.” Percy nodded unknowingly, keeping his eyes trained on Leo, trying to read if he had any other intentions. It didn’t appear so and Percy didn't get any bad feelings, he practically owed not only his own but Annabeth’s life to him for getting rid of the footage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Percy managed to say. It wasn’t that he wasn’t grateful but the words felt so foreign in his mouth aimed at anyone but Annabeth, especially since he probably should’ve killed him the second he walked in given their positions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later, Leo,” Annabeth said. As he walked out, he waved, glancing at the two of them with a very suggestive smirk before leaving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know he helped us a lot, but I want to strangle him.” Annabeth laughed, then winced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s Leo for you.” He walked back over, taking her hand as her head settled back into the pillow, eyelids droopy. He reached out and brushed a few stray curls that had landed in her eyes and cupped her cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really should get some rest. You’re on enough painkillers to knock out a cow and it’s the quickest way to heal.” She melted into his hand, her eyes warm and sparkling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S’long as you do too. You need to take care of yourself,” she slurred, the medicine fighting to drag her under. He hadn't thought of how draining the conversation might have been for her, which made him feel slightly guilty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re my priority-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you’re mine which is why you need to sleep.” She said sleep through a yawn making it sound like ‘hleap’ as she lightly tugged on his hand, pulling him into the other side of the bed. She buried her face into his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. So much more than you know.” Her response was steady breathing and Percy felt his eyes close, as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was reading a FF and I accidentally closed the tab and I cant find it in my history😭😭</p>
<p>Small warning things get a little steamy but nothing goes too far</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In two days, she was out of the hospital. Percy wasn’t sure how she’d recovered so quickly, but he also thought Dr. Apollo had some sort of Godly healing powers because she could walk and move around just fine with little to no pain. Of course, he still fussed over her every second making sure she was okay and as comfortable as possible. After a forced relaxation day back from the hospital, Annabeth had convinced Percy to train with her so she could get back into shape. Percy wanted her to just take it easy but she was restless, so he decided to train with her. Mainly to make sure she wasn’t overexerting herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them had been back to their bases yet decided to spend the rest of the week under the radar before going back. Annabeth had convinced them to go to his apartment today and they were jumping around the living room, dodging each other's strikes. They had pushed all the furniture against one of the walls giving them the ability to move around without slashing holes into the couch. They had been exchanging blows back and forth, but Percy wasn’t using his strength like he usually would've, his blows softer and purposely trying to not actually hit her. Normally after a training session, they would both have a number of cut and scrapes, and bruises yet to show up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Despite Percy not putting in his full effort, they were both hot and growing tired, Percy having discarded his shirt a long time ago and Annabeth in a sports bra and shorts. You could see the pink line running down the side of her stomach and every time he looked at it, he felt like his heart was crawling up his throat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Annabeth was getting frustrated that he wasn’t giving 100% as she lunged for his throat. He managed just in time to catch the blade before twisting it around and pushing her back.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She let out a frustrated sigh. “Percy! I’m not going to break, </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight me!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Her guard was down for a moment so he took the opportunity to attack, but she didn’t move to block. His arm faltered as he wasn’t expecting this and the tip of his blade just barely grazed her arm. The hesitation was all Annabeth needed to get close enough to shove him, then sweep his legs, sending him crashing to the ground. She quickly pinned his arm above his head, straddling his waist with an annoyed look on her face. She’d clearly planned this out.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop going easy on me. You wouldn’t have hesitated if we fought two weeks ago.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, well you weren't recovering two weeks ago. We don’t know exactly how much you can do without getting worse. Or, maybe you're just a better fighter than you think.” He shrugged.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shut up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sardonic smile crossed his features. “Make me.” She pressed his hand harder against the ground, her grip tightening slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I could,” she whispered, her lips finding their way to his neck. He swallowed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d like t-to see you try.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t know. By that stutter, I think I’m already doing a pretty good job.” She brought her lips to hover above his, just barely pressing down. When Percy tried to push up, she backed away, leaving Percy to release a strangled groan. She’d already stoked the flames of a growing fire inside him and now she was just teasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re going to be the death of me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“One can only hope.” When he lifted his head to kiss her this time, she didn’t back away, pressing against him with as much want, their lips moving in a dance, slowly growing faster and faster into one of passion and need. He sat up, her hands tangled into his hair and they stood up, their lips not leaving the others. Their breaths mixed as Percy picked her up, her legs residing at his waist as he walked out of the living room. She moved away from Percy’s lips and focused on a particularly sensitive spot by the corner of his jaw that had him pressing her up against the wall. Everything around him had disappeared, the only thing he could think of was the feel of Annabeth pressed up against him. If he hadn’t been so preoccupied, and he had been paying attention to his surroundings, maybe he would've heard the door opening.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy hadn’t noticed the sound of footsteps walking towards the hallway where they were currently in a heated battle for dominance. Then there was a startled squeak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both of their heads whipped towards the blonde, electric blue-eyed man standing wide-eyed, cheeks flushed with embarrassment.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I-wh-I-Sorry!” He waved his hands back and forth as if trying to convey a message as he took seemingly unconscious steps back until he tripped over a shoe. Despite his embarrassment, he couldn’t help but laugh at Jason’s expression, Annabeth following suit. Jason looked up between the two of them, setting his eyes on Percy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Dude! Where’ve you been? You leave and then I come in to find you half-naked making out with some girl?” Percy glanced at Annabeth, clad in workout gear, lips pink and swollen, her blonde curls messy, face turned opposite of Jason. He was sure he didn’t look much better.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You could’ve knocked, how’d you get in.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been here every day since you disappeared. I came in and didn’t exactly expect to find you like,” He waved his arm around at the two of them. “That.” He saw Annabeth bury her face in her hands, shoulder shaking from a fit of giggles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, you effectively ruined the mood,” Percy said, backing away from Annabeth, still against the wall, and moved towards Jason. Jason mimed gagging.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Gross. I didn’t need to see, or know…” he shuddered. “I’m just glad I didn’t come in later.” Percy felt his face turn violet. Jason's gaze shifted to Annabeth and he squinted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aren’t you the girl from that coffee shop a few months back?” Percy had forgotten that Jason had been there the second time they’d run into each other. The realization that Jason was in the same room as one of their biggest enemies was beginning to dawn on him, and he needed to get Jason out, fast.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhh, yeah,” Percy answered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you said things didn’t work o-” Jason's voice faltered as he got his first full look of Annabeth. For a second, a flicker of recognition flashed in his eyes, not the good kind. In an instant, Jason surged forward, reaching out for Annabeth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t stand a chance.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy realized the second he saw the recognition and the hard set of his jaw that he recognized Annabeth as a threat, probably from the fight that had caused them to go MIA. She hadn’t been wearing contacts and he figured her eyes are what had tipped him off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He ran into Jason’s side sending him tumbling to the side before flipping him over and pressing a knee to his back, pinning his hands to the side.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t. Touch. Her.” Jason’s face twisted so he could look at Percy, his expression one of disbelief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s from the other side! We fought before you disappeared and you-” His face twisted into shock, his eyes darting between the two of them as he stopped struggling under Percy’s grip, more out of surprise than anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know.” It was a simple statement. Percy nodded, unsure if Jason could see the movement, but the silence itself spoke for him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You knew… and you still…” Jason couldn’t seem to focus on a thought. “Do you understand how dangerous that was? You’re such a dumbass, you could have jeopardized us all!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe, but I trust her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A horrible decision, really,” Annabeth said, twirling a knife in her hand that hadn’t been there a moment ago. Jason's previously taut muscles lost the strain, his mind reeling from the statement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WHY!? I need answers, this whole thing. That’s why you didn’t tell anyone but… She has a knife!” He shook his head, words unable to form. Annabeth stepped forward, kneeling in front of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to use it unless I have to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jason’s look is clearly disbelieving. Percy manages a shrug. “It’s not like she’s going to stab you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’d stab Percy first.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Percy scoffed. “No you wouldn’t.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wanna bet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do it then you coward.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you flirting?!” Percy sighed and Annabeth focused her attention back to Jason.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, I can give you answers, but you have to keep quiet. If Percy trusts you then I’ll trust you, but you can’t say anything about this to anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And why would I do that?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, one, Percy has you pinned for the moment, two we can give you answers, and three, you could be putting your sister in danger.” At the mention of his sister all the color drained from his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t have a sister.” His tone was convincing but there’s a subtle quiver to his voice and the lack of color to his face further established his lie.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no use lying. Jason, your sister, Thalia Grace, is a member of the Titans.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy revenge of the fifth, I had my AP test yesterday which was the reason for being dead here for a little while lmao, BUT it's over and I'm back *confetti*</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After Jason promised not to do anything, and many threats from Percy, they sat down and explained what had been going on. Annabeth started after Percy had met her at the restaurant, they’d exchanged numbers and had later gone out, making their arrangement official when Annabeth had asked Percy out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She asked you out?” Jason raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Percy shrugged. “Yeah, I wasn’t really sure if she liked me or just liked teasing me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Both, but my god you’re oblivious.” Annabeth shook her head smiling. She remembered how shocked he’d looked when she’d officially asked him out. Up until then, it had been them meeting up, flirty exchanges, and lingering kisses but nothing was ever “official.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One day, Percy had taken her to the edge of Long Island Sound, overlooking the water. The day hadn’t been as charged as usual but there was a different type of feeling settling into her. Happiness, and contentment. For the first time, Percy had started to show his dorkier side and she loved him for it. Looking over to him with his windblown hair, eyes closed, just enjoying the time had convinced her that she wouldn't mind being with him for real. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She had looked over, and one of his eyes opened, staring back at her.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you thinking?” he asked, a slight smile on his lips. She was quiet for a moment, gathering courage she wasn’t aware she even needed.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Percy, I want to make this official.” He froze, staring at her wide-eyed. Internally, she thought she messed up but she was somehow managing to keep a cool composure.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Official? Like y-you and me?” What surprised her most was that he sounded shocked, like there was no way this could’ve been happening.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah Seaweed Brain, you and me. We’ve been hanging out a lot and I just thought, well, I don’t know maybe this-”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’d love to go out with you.” She blinked, her eyes finding his which were bright and clear, his face stretched into a smile so wide it must’ve been painful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Really?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah.” Her face lit up matching his as he embraced her. After a moment, he pulled away slightly, foreheads resting against one another. Lips moving closer and closer…. Until a couple off to the side started yelling at each other.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She couldn’t help but laugh and hope the other two people were able to sort out their issue, as they walked back to the car, laughing, this time, fingers intertwined.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It was admittedly a whirlwind relationship but everything had just felt so right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Up until their identities were revealed a few months later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time Percy took up the story explaining how neither had known who the other was until they got a call to come down, avoiding each other after in attempts to not have to confront and kill the other (true love at its finest). How one day Annabeth showed up, and couldn’t go through with it, him confessing the same and how they came up with their fake assassination attempt plan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last one, if Beth hadn’t been there I probably would’ve died, she took a knife for me and died because of it.” Jason looked over as if finally seeing Annabeth in a fraction of the way Percy saw her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really love her,” he said almost warily. Percy looked over to Annabeth, relaxed on the couch and their eyes met, the corners of both of their lips upturned into a soft smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Jason rubbed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I would’ve done anything differently. I won’t say anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d better not,” Annabeth heard Percy say lightly, though the undertones made her shift in her seat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so now what about my sister?” He turned his attention fully onto Annabeth and she wasn’t sure where to start.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thalia and I go way back. I ran away when I was 7 and we just found each other. Later, Thalia and my other friend got spotted by the Titans and they joined, then later convinced me to join. I moved up really fast since I was angry, agile, and easily blended in. It’s pretty much your ideal candidate.” Jason slowly nodded, processing the information.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And she’s still there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth nodded. Thalia was one of the more loyal people she knew and she’d made a commitment to the Titans, she was going to keep it. Although it did help that there was a metaphorical sword hanging over their heads if they ever did something wrong.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could I meet her?” Annabeth had figured he was going to ask this. She wanted to say yes, knowing Thalia would be delighted to see him, she wasn’t even sure if she knew she had a brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>One thing at a time.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If they met it would have to be in secret, that much was obvious but she wasn’t sure how Thalia would react to the fact that her brother, which she might not even know exists, was also on the enemy side of the Titans. She wanted to be there to diffuse any tension but her being there would lead to more questions which could be insanely risky to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>person know about the two of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of her wanted Thalia to know. She was her best friend and they used to tell each other everything, especially when they first started in the Titans about all the guilt weighing on their minds. They didn’t do that anymore and it felt like they’d lost part of their connection, even though they still loved each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of her wanted to just come clean with the world. She was sick of hiding her relationship. She just wanted the two of them to be happy without having to worry about being caught every time they were together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy was not a word she'd been able to use in a long time but since she’d met Percy, she’d been </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. After so many years of being bitter, frustrated, and annoyed, she finally felt like a weight had been lifted. She had smiled and laughed in the past few months more than she had in the past 3 years. She felt alive and what made it so much better was she knew that Percy felt the same way about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you can meet her. First, Percy and I need to do something.” Percy looked confused, the realization seeped through his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can’t tell her, two people already know it’s too risky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but she’s my best friend, I trust her with my life, and we both know that our lives depend on this. I’m trusting Jason because you said I could trust him, now I need you to trust me. You do trust me, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“More than anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then listen to me on this.” He held her unwavering gaze before sighing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine, but if she isn’t I'm not going to hesitate to kill her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jason cleared his throat. “Umm, in case you forgot she’s my sister.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Annabeth is my priority, and if you or your sister get in the way of her safety, I’m going to do everything in my power to prevent her from getting hurt.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Annabeth wanted to speak but put his hand up. “I know, you can protect yourself, trust me, all our training sessions have taught me a thing or two, but even the best have their faults and it’s never a bad idea to have someone else looking out for you. We both look out for each other, that's the way this works.” She couldn’t argue. It was true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, it’s great that you love each other and whatever, now I have proof that he’s not such a hardass which will be held against you, but when can I meet Thalia?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon, we need to figure something out first.” Jason nodded and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not sure I’m really glad I came into…” he waved his arm towards the two of them, “that, but at least I know how to find my sister.” He made his way to the door and walked, leaving the two in thoughtful silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we really telling her? We could come up with something else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped forward, taking his hands in hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>”I’m tired of hiding.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading and updates won't be taking a week and a half from now on (until I have my finals but this should be done before I have them (I think))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>